Legado Mágico
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Regulus Black murió llevándose con él, el mayor secreto del Lord Oscuro. Pero también el secreto de la existencia de un niño. Su hijo. Enviado a otro mundo para protegerlo, creciendo y viviendo bajo otro nombre. Pero todo cambia cuando el cumple 15 años y la verdad le es revelada por un elfo.El es Ethel Regulus Black mejor conocido como Uchiha Sasuke. Y esta es su historia...
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo traigo una historia algo diferente.**

**Es una idea que he tenido desde hace tiempo y bueno este será uno de mis mayores proyectos, por el potencial que tiene, además de que el protagonista es un personaje bastante complicado. En fin que la disfruten.**

**Prologo**

"**Para protegerte."**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Regulus Black se convirtiera en mortifago, con 18 años cumplidos trataba de llevar una vida normal, algo no tan simple obviamente.

Un día el señor tenebroso le pidió un elfo doméstico, así que envió a Kreacher con él, un elfo a quien estimaba, le ordenó regresar y contarle lo que ocurrió.

Al oír las palabras del elfo, supo del gran secreto del señor tenebroso, supo de la existencia del horrocrux.

Al día siguiente del suceso, mientras terminaba de escribir la nota e introducirla en el relicario falso, una elfina de nombre Mixie, apareció frente a él y supo que algo había pasado.

Observó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo centro de la mano izquierda, a ojos de todos sólo era un anillo, pero en realidad era su anillo de matrimonio, algo que nadie sabía.

Un año antes él se había casado en secreto con una joven bruja sangre pura a la cual amaba con toda su alma, a la cual conoció en Howgarts.

Amelia Naunet Weald, después de casarse consumaron su matrimonio y en consecuencia ella queda embarazada.

El temió por ella, pues al ser un mortifago ella estaba en peligro, le pidió ocultarse en su casa a las afueras de Londres sólo en compañía de Mixie y una mujer que había contratado de San Mungo para que la cuidara, los padres de ella habían muerto un mes antes así que no había problema alguno. La casa estaba bajo el hechizo fidelio y él era el guardián.

Mixie le dijo que había entrado en trabajo de parto, así que Regulus inmediatamente se apareció en las afueras de la casa y entro, corrió a su habitación donde escuchó un fuerte llanto infantil al entrar vio una mujer de cabellos negros usando una bata blanca, ella sostenía un bebé, al verlo la mujer negó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

El comprendido y se acercó a la bruja la cual estaba postrada en la cama.

—Nació 8 semanas antes, es un bebe prematuro. Y a ella le queda poco tiempo pues el embarazo también fue de alto riesgo.

Fueron las palabras de la mujer pero él no dijo nada, cuando estuvo a su lado la vio intentar sonreír.

—Protégelo.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

El asintió prometiendo en silencio, se giro hacia la mujer y tomo al bebe.

Un precioso niño de cabellos azabaches iguales a los de él, un par de ojos azul zafiro iguales a los de Amelia, de mejillas sonrosadas y piel clara.

Lanzo la mujer un obliviate, llamó a Krecher y Mixie, les ordenó enterrar el cuerpo de Amelia en el cementerio privado de su familia, devolver a la mujer a San Mungo sin los recuerdos de lo sucedido ni la existencia del niño.

Tomó un cofre que se encontraba en el tocador de ella, Amelia había tenido la precaución de hacer preparativos para cuando su hijo naciera, lo abrió y encontró un pergamino, en este mencionaba la existencia de dos mundos.

Los dos mundos existían de forma independiente, pero al mismo tiempo estaban conectados entre sí como el frente y reverso de una hoja de papel, el pergamino parecía haber sido arrancado de un libro antiguo. Mixie le dijo que era de un libro que había estado en la familia de la madre de Amelia por generaciones y era el único en existencia, su esposa había arrancado la hoja y quemado el libro.

Sólo había una forma de ir a ese mundo, y era a través de una especie translador el cual debía crear a partir de un artículo antiguo y sagrado, además de un complicado ritual, en el cual se manejaban runas antiguas, pociones y encantamientos.

Al mirar en el cofre observó otro objeto una cadena negra de la cual colgaba un dije formado por tres óvalos con los extremos en punta unidos por uno de sus extremos y rodeado por un círculo cerrado de color plateado, lo reconoció era el emblema de la familia Weald.

Lo tomo y bajo a la sala donde los elfos despejaron la sala, Regulus entrego momentáneamente el bebe a la elfina.

Encendió una serie de 35 velas doradas formando círculo siguiendo la dirección de las agujas del reloj, cada una estaba sobre una piedra de cuarzo blanco.

En el suelo dentro del círculo dibujo el símbolo de los Weald hecho de cenizas de fénix, polvo de diamantes, sangre de dragón hembra, lágrimas de unicornio, colmillos de basilisco pulverizados y 35 gotas de plata liquida.

En el centro convoco un pedestal de cristal con un platón ovalado encima también de cristal.

Coloco en el platón la cadena y Kreacher le entrego 4 frascos de pociones en formas de gota y los fue vaciando.

El primero color violeta-azulado, el segundo de un negro profundo, el tercero transparente y el último dorado.

Kreacher le entrego una pequeña copa que contenía un poco de la sangre de Amelia, con una daga corto una de sus palmas y el liquido carmesí goteo en la copa, revolvió la sangre y también lo vertió en el platón ungiendo el dije.

La mezcla brillo de forma enigmática, el respiro y con su varita apunto al dije recitando un conjuro en latín antiguo, y entonces todo ocurrió.

Las flama de las velas se intensifico una por una, el símbolo dibujado brillo y la mezcla de pociones y sangre fue absorbida por el dije, un torrente de magia se arremolino alrededor de Regulus.

Al segundo siguiente las velas se derritieron, el símbolo desapareció y el pedestal con el platón se rompió en pedazos.

El joven mago cayó de bruces al suelo, había usado casi toda su magia, con dificultad se levanto y tomo el dije, se acerco a Mixie y ella le entrego al bebe.

Salió fuera de la mansión junto con los elfos, ordeno a ambos colocar distintos hechizos elficos a la casa y sellarla de manera de que solo un Weald legitimo pudiera ingresar.

Ambos lo hicieron, Mixie desapareció y se fue a Hogwarts a vivir, guardando el secreto de todo aquello.

Kreacher también desapareció volviendo a la casa Black.

Regulus envolvió a su hijo en las cobijas blancas y se oculto a ambos en una capa oscura que conjuro, tomo la cadena y la envolvió en su mano y la de su hijo.

Pensó en el lugar al que quería ir, un mundo diferente a ese, pero al mismo tiempo igual; ambos desaparecieron en una ráfaga de humo blanco.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, se encontró en un bosque camino y vio a lo lejos las puertas de un pueblo bastante peculiar, coloco un hechizo desilusionador en los dos y entro en la aldea, todo era diferente, el idioma, las personas, costumbres y cultura.

Recorrió las calles ocultas de todos, hasta que se topo con una mujer muy hermosa saliendo de una tienda. Su apariencia, porte, elegancia y gracia de sus movimientos le recordó a su familia, los Black.

Sonrió y la siguió hasta llegar a una especie de complejo con un gran número de personas que se parecían, la vio entrar y en el jardín principal vio a un pequeño de 5 años parecido a ella y junto a él un hombre maduro, seguramente su padre.

Alzo su varita y les lanzó un hechizo a los dos específicamente el imperio, ambos obligados por la magia entraron y se sentaron en lo que parecían cojines, la mujer también fue hechizada y se sentó junto a ellos.

Deciso el hechizo desilusionador y miró fijamente a los tres, por un segundo dudo pero se obligó a hacerlo. Se tomó unos segundos para observar a su hijo y después de besar su frente alzo y apunto su varita contra él, cambiando el color de sus ojos a ónix del mismo color de la familia, tomó un poco de sangre de los tres y la dio a beber a su hijo que junto con un hechizo logro unirlos sanguíneamente.

Se acercó a la mujer y le entregó a su hijo, ella lo tomó y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Obliviate— susurro y modificó sus memorias.

Los hizo creer que él era su hijo que había nacido hace poco y nadie sabía nada porque ellos así lo habían decidido.

Al pequeño de 5 años lo hizo creer que él era su hermano, además de que en su mente el bebé siempre sería lo más valioso para él y que debía protegerlo contra todos y todo a cualquier precio.

Regulus de nuevo se colocó el hechizo desilusionador sobre sí mismo, unos cuantos segundos después los vio parpadear cómo si despertaran de un sueño, la vio a ella mirar con adoración al bebé, al hombre lo vio mirarlo con orgullo y al niño lo vio mirarlo con gran amor.

Se giro y sin mirar atrás regresó al bosque donde desapareció en un torrente de humo blanco, regresando al lugar donde había estado, desapareció de nuevo y llego a la mansión Black, aprovecharía que sus padres no estaban.

—Kreacher —llamo y el elfo apareció. —Deberás ocultarlo y protegerlo, a nadie contaras nada sin importar que.

El elfo tomo el collar, que el joven mago le dio y asintió fervientemente.

—Exactamente en 15 años, deberás ir de nuevo a ese lugar y lo buscaras, al llegar aquí le entregaras el cofre de Amelia, en el está todo lo que el necesitara y este collar el cual solo podrá usarlo él. He puesto un hechizo en el que te permitirá usarlo a ti solo una vez, solo una. ¿Entendiste Kreacher?

—Kreacher lo promete amo Regulus, en 15 años Kreacher buscara al joven amo.

—Bien, ahora llévame a la cueva a la cual fuiste ayer.

Regulus fue llevado por Kreacher a la cueva donde Voldemort escondió el horrocrux, la misma cueva donde encontró su muerte a manos de los inferís del lugar, de nueva cuenta el elfo desapareció llevándose con él un secreto mas junto con él el verdadero horrocrux.

Mientras su cuerpo se hundía en las tormentosas aguas oscuras, recordó a su dulce Amelia y él rostro de su pequeño hijo, sonrió al recordar el nombre que aquella mujer había dado a su bebe.

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Cumplió la promesa que hizo a su amada, oculto a su hijo, protegiéndolo de la oscuridad del mundo mágico, estaba a salvo en otro mundo, solo esperaba que en el momento en que su pequeño regresara al mundo mágico todo haya acabado.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo ir.

**Fin del prologo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola mis amados lectores, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, quiero agradecer a yomii20 y a** **princess28 por ser las primeras en comentar y a todos aquellos que colocaron esta historia en favoritos, así que les dedico a ustedes este capítulo.**

**En fin disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

Odio.

Esa era la palabra que acudía a su mente en cuanto pensaba en su hermano, había aprendido a odiarlo antes de cumplir 10 años el mismo día que lo perdió todos.

El día en que su mundo se desmorono y se rompió en pedazos.

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, ansiaba su muerte, ansiaba verlo desangrar hasta la última gota.

Pero lo que más deseaba era ser el qué terminará con su vida, el que lo matara.

Toda su vida giraba en torno a la venganza, todos sus esfuerzos eran por ello, había sobrevivido por ello y cuando la completará estaría tranquilo y se dedicaría exclusivamente restaurar su clan.

O ese era el plan original, hasta aquel día.

Descubrió que al destino siempre le encanta jugar y él era el protagonista de uno de sus tantos juegos.

Un hermoso atardecer rojo como la sangre adornaba el cielo, una imagen inquietante que bien podría servir como un presagio, varios shinobis desde distintos puntos lo notaron.

Un joven azabache, caminaba lentamente a través de los pasillos apenas iluminados por algunas antorchas, salió del lugar y avanzó a través del bosque.

Unas cuantas horas después se encontraba sentado sobre una cama con su espalda recargada en la pared en una de las tantas guaridas del sannin, aunque esta llevaba abandonada un largo tiempo.

Rememoraba el reciente encuentro con Orochimaru, sin duda había sido una batalla desgastante para él, pues el sannin no planeaba morir, aún así ganó y le demostró que nunca debió haberlo subestimado ni mucho menos el haber anhelado su poder.

Fue difícil, requirió tiempo y esfuerzo pero finalmente se había librado de él, ahora podía continuar con sus planes, necesitaba reunir un equipo lo suficientemente útil para que le ayudara a encontrar a Itachi, sólo encontrarlo pues el mismo lo mataría.

Ya sabía a quienes buscar, pero por el momento descansaría y repondría su chakra para el día siguiente temprano iniciar su búsqueda, cerró los ojos mientras el plan terminaba de formarse en su cabeza pero algo cruzo su mente.

Abrió los ojos al recordar el día que era, 23 de julio. Su cumpleaños, frunció el ceño y se levantó dispuesto buscar un lugar donde poder darse un baño.

¡CRACK!

Su cuerpo se tensó, agudizó el oído escuchando movimientos tras él, en un segundo se giró y sujeto firmemente el cuello de una roída y vieja camisa, su rostro se mostró ligeramente sorprendido al ver que sostenía.

Era una criatura que jamás había visto de grandes ojos saltones azulados, orejas largas, piel pálida, una nariz pronunciada y que vestía un harapo grisáceo por la mugre.

Asqueado lo soltó y la criatura azoto contra el suelo, retrocedió un paso pero permaneció en guardia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

La criatura frente a él, lo miro con un brillo en ese par de ojos saltones, se veía emocionado al verlo. Hizo aman de acercarse pero se detuvo, abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerro y se puso a llorar.

Sasuke lo fulminó por sus chillidos, la criatura se calló de golpe al ver su mirada comprendiendo la orden no fórmula.

Recorrío a todo su autocontrol y se obligó a mantener la calma cuando el extraño ser comenzó a hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar; estaba harto saco un kunai y lo lanzó contra él pero desapareció y reapareció al otro extremo de la habitación, sacó otro kunai pero antes de que lo lanzará vio a la criatura chasquear los dedos en su dirección y sintió una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Algo cálido, una sensación de nostalgia, algo poderoso y puro, lo sintió en cada parte de su ser.

—Kreacher es un tonto, Krecher es un tonto — chilló la criatura mientras se jalaba las orejas. —Es obvio que el joven amo no entienda lo que Kreacher dice. El joven amo vivió en otro lugar, el joven amo hablar otra lengua.

El azabache dio un respingo al entender sus palabras, bien así tendría respuestas.

— ¿Quién y qué eres?

Directo al grano.

—Kreacher es un elfo doméstico joven amo —respondió sin dudar.

Enarcó una ceja, jamás había oído de "elfos domésticos", pero asintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Kreacher vino a ver al joven amo— exclamó emocionado.

—No me interesa— dijo fríamente al comprender que de alguna forma se refería a él— vete.

—Kreacher no puede irse —gimoteo. — Kreacher debe cumplir la promesa que hizo el antiguo amo.

Sasuke solo lo miró escudriñándolo con sus ojos ónix.

¿Qué era? ¿Una invocación? ¿Un experimento de Orochimaru? ¿O algún shinobi usando un henge de pésima calidad?

Tal vez era una trampa, pero si era así. ¿Cómo había entrado en la guarida? Específicamente en su habitación, había algo más en todo eso.

—Las órdenes fueron claras, el antiguo amo ordeno a Kreacher buscar el joven amo exactamente el 23 de julio en vísperas de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

¿Antiguo amo? ¿Joven amo?

¿Decimoquinto cumpleaños? ¿Su cumpleaños?

Una extraña sensación lo embargo, una sensación que hace mucho experimento, algo que no pensó volver a sentir. Fue la misma que tenía el día que regresó a casa de la academia, el día de la masacre de su clan.

Era la sensación de que algo importante ocurriría, algo que debía saber.

Entonces lo supo, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Habla —ordeno con voz glacial a la pequeña criatura.

Kreacher estaba nervioso, demasiado para su gusto, había esperado este momento por 15 largos y tortuosos años, y ahora ante él estaba su joven amo así que no pudo evitar ser feliz.

Su joven amo era idéntico al antiguo amo su porte, elegancia, su semblante incluso en sus cabellos, aunque también poseía características de la difunta ama, sus ojos, el aura de poder que fluía a su alrededor, su piel.

Si en definitiva su joven amo era un verdadero Black.

Lo vio enarcar una ceja, debía responder, su joven amo le había dado una orden y como el elfo que era respondería.

—Kreacher le dirá la verdad joven amo — dijo firme. —Kreacher le contara todo.

—Si te atreves a mentirme...

Comenzó Sasuke pero él elfo lo vio horrorizado.

— ¡NO! ¡KREACHER JAMAS SE ATREVERIA! —Grito escandalizado. —Kreacher jamás le mentiría. Kreacher solo vive para la familia Black. Kreacher le debe lealtad solo a la familia Black.

— ¿Black?

—Sera una historia larga joven amo.

Sasuke comprendió la indirecta y se dejó caer en la cama, pues algo le decía que "Krecher" no intentaría dañarlo.

—Lo primero que Kreacher le dirá al joven amo, es lo que realmente es. Joven amo debes saber que usted es un mago.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron en furia. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

—Kreacher entiende que el joven amo no lo crea, pero es verdad. Kreacher lo demostrará.

El elfo trono los dedos y la cama donde Sasuke estaba sentado se elevó junto con él, el azabache reaccionó y saltó lejos de la cama. Desenfundo la chokuto y lanzó un corte horizontal sobre la cama.

No eran hilos de chakra, ¿entonces?

Acaso... No, eso era imposible, activo el sharingan quizás fuera un genjutsu, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, él era un experto en genjutsus se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es un hechizo sencillo joven amo, usted tiene el potencial para hacer eso y más. La magia es parte de usted corre por sus venas, es su legado aunque ahora está sellada pero podrá usarla en cuanto use un collar especial que romperá el sello.

El azabache lo miró y asintió fingiría creerle por ahora.

—Joven amo, hay algo más que debe saber. Usted no pertenece aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Kreacher sabe que será difícil para el joven amo aceptarlo, pero Kreacher le dirá. La familia que lo crio, no es su familia, los que usted creyó que eran sus padres no son sus padres. Usted no es su hijo, no es un Uchiha.

Esas palabras lo golpearon como un balde de agua fría, Sasuke se sintió palidecer con todas y cada una de ellas.

Quiso gritarle a esa criatura, pero no pudo las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, quiso levantarse y obligarlo a irse de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Era mentira, debía serlo.

Pero una vocecita en su interior se burló de él. ¿Acaso no estaba frente a una extraña criatura? ¿Acaso esa extraña criatura no había hecho levitar su cama?

Quizás...

¡NO! ¡MENTIRA!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la compostura, debía controlar ese torrente de emociones, necesitaba pruebas una muestra de que esas palabras eran ciertas.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?— Dijo al fin.

—Kreacher sabe que el joven amo está confundido, pero el joven amo sabe muy en el fondo que lo que Kreacher dice es cierto.

Sus ojos ónix se volvieron hielo, el elfo tenia razón, una parte de el creía esa tontería.

—Cuando el joven amo nació, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Así que el antiguo amo lo trajo aquí para protegerlo.

— ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—En nuestro mundo hay magos buenos y malos, pero el más oscuro y poderoso de todos ellos es Lord Voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El quiso apoderarse del mundo mágico con sus seguidores, el antiguo amo estuvo de su parte hasta que descubrió que lo oscuridad de él era tan profunda que ni siquiera sus aliados podrían vivir en ella. Después de traerlo aquí, el antiguo amo ordeno a Krecher buscarle 15 años después para que usted volviera al mundo mágico o hiciera lo que deseara, pero que supiera sobre su verdadera identidad.

El azabache sopeso todas y cada una de sus palabras, tratando de encontrarles sentido.

—Llévame con ellos.

Ordeno, si eso era cierto entonces su verdadera familia estaba dispersa por ahí, así que debería conocerlos.

—Llévame con mis padres.

El elfo lo miro tristemente y Sasuke lo comprendió.

—Kreacher no puede, ellos murieron cuando usted nació.

Suspiró, se sintió mejor y peor; descubría que tenía otra familia y también que ya estaba muerta. Simplemente genial.

—Joven amo —llamó el elfo sacándolo de sus pensamientos —debemos partir.

No podía irse, pero necesitaba corroborar si aquello era cierto, no perdía nada con ir, una apuesta peligrosa podía ser una trampa.

Bueno si lo fuera invocaría a Manda y con su sharingan la obligaría a sacarlo de ahí.

Ordenó al elfo quedarse en la habitación y él salió, revisó los laboratorios de Orochimaru tomando todo lo que le fuera útil y almacenándolo en pergaminos, tenía la sensación de que no volvería pronto.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se acercó al elfo el cual le indicó sujetar un extremo de una cadena que colgaba de su cuello, él lo hizo y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, se encontraron en un bosque, el elfo recitó extrañas palabras y frente a ellos se materializó poco a poco una gran mansión de un estilo que Sasuke nunca había visto.

—Bienvenido a la mansión Weald joven amo.

Su curiosidad era muy grande y sin ser consciente de ello camino hasta esa casa, algo en ella lo atraía de sobre manera, lo invitaba a entrar. Cruzo el camino de piedra, subió las escaleras de la entrada principal y cruzo esas puertas de madera oscura.

Al entrar noto el decorado sobrio y elegante del lugar.

Lujoso, demasiado lujoso.

Frente a las puertas se alzaban unas majestuosos escaleras blancas, lentamente las subió y al final de ellas encontró un gran cuadro.

Era una pintura donde estaba una joven pareja, una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro, vestía un elegante y extraño vestido verde y estaba sentada en lo que parecía una silla. A su lado de pie, un apuesto hombre de cabellos azabaches y enigmáticos ojos grises el cual vestía un curioso traje negro.

Ambos parecían ser nobles, sus dedos tocaron el lienzo y su sorpresa aumento cuando la pintura se movió, la mujer lo miró con ternura y amor mientras agitaba una de sus manos saludándolo, por el contrario el hombre le sonrío levemente y lo miró con orgullo.

—Regulus Arcturus Black y Amelia Naunet Black, sus padres joven amo.

Sus padres, eran de él lo sabía, pues en ellos reconoció algunas de sus características.

Se giró a ver al elfo el cual se quitó la cadena del cuello y se la extendió, Sasuke la tomó, una cadena negra de la cual colgaba un dije formado por tres óvalos con los extremos en punta unidos por uno de sus extremos y rodeado por un círculo cerrado de color plateado, sintió un gran poder en él, un objeto sumamente poderoso pensó.

—Feliz cumpleaños joven amo — dijo Kreacher y Sasuke sólo lo miró.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ahora algo de publicidad, los invito a leer mis demás historias.**

**1.-"Mi destino después de la muerte."**

**Un día después de una discusión con cierto Uchiha, Sakura sale corriendo. Alguien la ataca y en consecuencia muere. Pero su ferviente deseo de mostrar que no es la niña débil que todos creen que es le dará una nueva oportunidad, su alma llega a un extraño lugar, un nuevo mundo, nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes y quizás un nuevo amor. Ahora ella ya no es una kunoichi es una shinigami.**

**Es un crossver entre Bleach y Naruto.**

**2.- "Un Shinobi y una Maga."**

**Juvia Loxar miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, maga del elemento agua. Uchiha Itachi, ninja renegado y miembro de la organización Akatsuki Durante una misión Juvia termina en el mundo shinobi, donde conoce a cierto Uchiha. Un mundo totalmente nuevo, para ella pero ahí conocerá el verdadero amor, ¿que pasara? ¿Regresara a Fiore?**

**También un crossver, pero este es de Fairy Tail y Naruto.**

**Los invito a leer estas historias que aún siguen en progreso, además de que también tengo algunas que ya están completas, en fin espero que les gusten y no olviden comentar.**

**Hasta la próxima mis fans, y gracias.**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola mis amados lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero disfruten. Estoy muy triste porque ni un solo comentario en el capítulo anterior, pero hubo mas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, jejeje, bueno disfruten el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: Herencia Mágica.**

Se quedó mirando la pintura por un largo rato, en su pecho colgaba la cadena la cual de alguna extraña forma le producía nostalgia.

—Joven amo —llamó Kreacher tras el — la cena está lista.

Sasuke asintió y el elfo desapareció, bajó por las escaleras y giro a la izquierda, llegando a un majestuoso comedor donde la comida estaba servida.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer aquellos extraños pero deliciosos platillos, cuando terminó Kreacher apareció y con un chasquido hizo desaparecer los utensilios.

Su amo estaba cansado, habían sido demasiadas cosas por un día, podía verlo en su expresión pues gracias a sus años con la familia Black había sido capaz de interpretar las expresiones de sus amos.

—Joven amo —dijo de repente —Kreacher cree que debería descansar, Kreacher ha preparado una habitación para usted y un baño también.

El azabache lo miro y asintió pues en verdad estaba cansado, aún no reponía el chakra gastado durante su batalla contra Orochimaru, se levantó y siguió el elfo, subieron las escaleras y sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en la pintura realmente era parecido a ellos.

Giraron a la derecha en el pasillo hasta llegar a otro corredor con varias puertas en él.

—Su habitación es esta joven amo — señaló la criatura una puerta cercana a ellos —la última del pasillo es el baño común, pero en su habitación también encontrará uno privado. Ahí está todo dispuesto para que usted pueda asearse y descansar, Kreacher se retira. Si necesita cualquier cosa sólo debe llamarme, hasta mañana y que pase buenas noches joven amo.

Sasuke entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y enarco una ceja al ver todo.

Era una habitación bastante grande, pegada a una pared había una gran cama con doseles la cual tenía encima una gruesa colcha negra con varios almohadones azules, a cada lado de la cama había una mesa de noche de madera negra con una lámpara encima, más allá del lado izquierdo de la cama había un gran ventanal con gruesas cortinas color crema, al lado derecho había un espejo de cuerpo completo y un armario de madera también negra.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación una puerta la cual seguramente llevaba al baño.

Las paredes eran blancas y en el techo una extraña lámpara que daba la impresión de ser una araña (candelabro), se acercó a la cama y vio en ella extendida un juego de ropas grises.

Estaba sumamente cansado, necesitaba dormir tomo las ropas grises y entró al baño el cual era totalmente blanco y también lujoso, aparentemente casi del mismo tamaño que la habitación.

Se desvistió y entró en la gran bañera llena de agua caliente, sus músculos se relajaron al instante, se relajó como pocas veces lo había hecho, fue un baño reconfortante, salió, tomó una toalla, seco su cuerpo y se vistió con las ropas grises la cual supo era un pijama. Seguramente fina pues la tela era suave y delicada, regresó a la habitación y se metió en la cama al instante cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

El ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el ventanal lo despertó, se levantó y miró el reloj en una de las mesas de noche, diez de la mañana, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por primera vez desde que se convirtió en shinobi se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó y miro el armario negro, avanzó a él y lo abrió encontrando una gran cantidad de prendas, todo era tan diferente a lo que acostumbraba usar, pero supo que esa ropa era normal en ese lugar, quizás no fuera de su gusto, ni pareciera práctica para el combate pero debería usarlas si quería adaptarse.

Cogió un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta gris y zapatos negros se vistió y bajo al comedor donde encontró la comida servida, al terminar decidió recorrer la mansión.

Una biblioteca, un sótano, habitaciones, la cocina, un estudio, el comedor, habitaciones, el salón principal, el jardín, otro estudio, oh y más habitaciones.

Una casa enorme, demasiado para él pero era el único lugar donde podría quedarse, se acercó a los ventanales de la planta baja y se recargó en ellos, a través del cristal observó cómo comenzaba a dejar de llover y el sol luchaba por salir de entre las nubes.

—Kreacher —llamó él y el elfo apareció tras él— quiero saberlo todo, dime cómo murieron.

La lluvia se detuvo y él se alejó del ventanal, sentadose en un sofá blanco, el elfo colocó una taza y galletas en la mesa de cristal frente al sillón.

Sasuke cogió su tasa humeante de té sorbió un poco y clavó su mirada en el elfo esperando que comenzara.

—Hace 15 años, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, le pidió al amo Regulus, un elfo para una misión y Kreacher fue el elegido, el amo Regulus ordeno a Kreacher volver con vida y contarle lo sucedido. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hizo a Kreacher beber de una fuente una poción que lo debilitó y puso un relicario en el caldero y se fue, dejando a Kreacher ahí, pero Kreacher escapó porque el amo Regulus le ordenó volver.

Kreacher le contó al amo Regulus lo sucedido y por órdenes de él lo lleve a la cueva donde el amo Regulus ordeno que cambiara el relicario por otro, que no le contara a nadie y que destruyera el relicario original, se bebió la poción y fue asesinado por los Inferí del lago. Kreacher huyó con el relicario y nunca le contó nada al ama Walburga, que murió de pena, seis años más tarde.

—Entonces mi padre murió por culpa de Voldemort.

El elfo asintió, y Sasuke enfureció pero con un gesto le indico continuar.

—La antigua ama falleció a las pocas horas de que usted naciera, su embarazo era de alto riesgo por tener edad materna inferior a los 18 años y padecer anemia.

—Significa que mis padres murieron el mismo día que yo nací, aunque por circunstancias diferentes.

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, su madre había muerto al darlo a luz en cierta forma él había matado, mientras que su padre había muerto por culpa de Voldemort.

—Kreacher cree que el joven amo no debe sentir culpa, el joven amo era un bebé cuando todo pasó. Ahora Kreacher le entregara algo que ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, algo que sus padres le dejaron.

Un cofre de tamaño promedio apareció en sus manos, se lo dio al azabache y desapareció dándole privacidad.

Papeles, demasiados para ese pequeño espacio, eligió uno al azar y lo abrió era el acta de matrimonio de sus padres, tomó otro este era un acta de nacimiento, vio la fecha y supo que era de él, la leyó rápidamente averiguando su verdadero nombre.

**"Ethel Regulus Black."**

Para su sorpresa no lo molestó, en cierta forma le agradó el nombre.

Sacó un puñado de cartas amarradas con un listón rojo, en todos estaba su nombre.

_**Señor E. R. Black**_

_**Mansion Weald**_

_**Afueras de Alnwick.**_

_**Northumberland**_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, la dirección escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, le dio la vuelta y vio un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una letra H.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querido señor Black:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora**_

Saco el otro pergamino era una lista de libros y materiales requeridos.

Curioso no creyó que hubiera gente que enseñara el manejo de la magia, eran 4 sobres y todas decían lo mismo, cerro el sobre y los dejo a un lado.

Sacó otro papel del cofre, era una especie de poder donde aparecía el nombre de su padre y mencionaba que era el nuevo heredero en lugar de un tal Sirus Orión Black.

Otro bonche de cartas, pero estás de un lugar llamado Gringotts, abrió una y vio varios números seguramente una especie de estado de cuenta, sacó una pequeña caja que estabas al fondo, al abrirla encontró do sortijas iguales ambas de oro pero una tenía un zafiro verde y la otra un zafiro azul, seguramente eran los anillos de matrimonio de sus padres pensó él.

Bajo la caja había una especie de libro blanco dentro vio varias fotografías en color sepia que se movían, y en todas estaba la misma pareja, era un álbum de fotos. Lo miran unos minutos y luego lo cerró y continúo observando el último contenido del cofre.

Otro sobre también con su nombre escrito pero éste en letra femenina, era de su madre. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

_**Ethel:**_

_**Mi pequeño niño, si estás leyendo esto significa que tanto tu padre como yo hemos muerto por circunstancias atenuantes que escaparon a nuestro control.**_

_**No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero seguramente ha sido bastante, cuánto daría por estar a tu lado ahora mismo, por haberte visto crecer, haber estado contigo en tus cumpleaños y demás.**_

_**Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos por haberte dejado solo todos estos años, el haberte enviado lejos a un mundo opuesto a este, fue la decisión más difícil, pero los tiempos oscuros nos obligaron a ello, era necesario para protegerte.**_

_**Tu padre fue un mortifago, pero no debes juzgarlo pues sus padres lo obligaron y el creció con esa idea en su cabeza.**_

_**El tiempo que tu padre y yo estuvimos juntos, fue el más feliz y dichoso de mi vida, nuestro matrimonio estaba plagado de felicidad y cuando supimos que ibas a nacer nuestra felicidad solo aumento, pero también nuestro temor de que algo malo te pasará.**_

_**Por eso te enviamos lejos, con el afán de protegerte y alejarte de este mundo oscuro y si un día tú regresarás no hubieras crecido entre la oscuridad, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para protegerte.**_

_**Debes tener muchas dudas, algunas esta carta las responderá, otras no y algunas más tú mismo las responderás al pasar del tiempo.**_

_**Eres un Black y un Weald, descendiente de una larga línea de poderosos magos, eres alguien especial aún en nuestro mundo.**_

_**Debes saber que conocerás personas ahí afuera que al saber de ti querrán manipularte, aprovecharse de ti o hacerte daño, es por eso que deberás ser fuerte para hacer frente a todos y todo.**_

_**Este es tu legado, no reniegues quién eres ni tampoco la época en que naciste, ni lo que has vivido, recuerda mi niño que todo tiene un porqué y pasa por una razón.**_

_**Ethel, nosotros te amamos como no puedes imaginar, cuídate mucho y sin importar que, siempre te amaremos.**_

_**Hasta siempre.**_

_**Amelia Black.**_

_**Tu madre.**_

Cerró la carta y la guardó de nuevo en el cofre con lo demás, tomo otro objeto, una pequeña caja forrada de satín negro con una plaqueta de oro que tenía las iniciales de su nombre.

Abrió la caja y vio dos anillos, uno era de oro blanco que tenía dibujada una "W" grabada, a cada lado de la letra un zafiro azul en forma de rombo, además una serie de enredaderas dibujadas a lo largo del anillo.

El otro era del color natural del oro con una "B" tallada, y a cada lado de la letra una gran esmeralda en forma circular, saco los anillos y se los colocó, eran impresionantes.

Cerró la caja de satín y la guardo en el baúl, tomo una pequeña botella de cristal con una etiqueta en ella.

_**"Bébeme."**_

Estaba escrita con elegante y fina escritura pero ésta era masculina, abrió el frasco y la olfateo pero no olía a nada. Miro el líquido, era de un color azul brillante con destellos dorados, frunció el ceño pero sin saber por qué, bebió el contenido, un ligero hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y un resplandor lo rodeo, sintió como poco a poco cambiaba, inmediatamente se acercó al ventanal usándolo como espejo y noto los cambios.

Sus ojos ya no eran ónix sino de un brillante y profundo azul zafiro, sus cabellos antes azabaches ahora eran tan negros como la noche misma y rozaban sus hombros, su piel se había puesto ligeramente más pálida, sus rasgos se volvieron delicados y aristócratas sin perder su forma masculina, que junto con su cuerpo tonificado producto del entrenamiento ninja se convirtió en uno de los hombres más apuestos del mundo mágico.

Cerro el frasco y lo guardó en el baúl sellando lo nuevamente, cogió su taza y bebió el resto del té.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para ponerse sentimental, debía decidir qué haría.

El vengar al Clan Uchiha había perdido sentido para él.

Su primera decisión fue simple, no regresaría a las Naciones Elementales, al menos por ahora, quería conocer ese mundo, explorar sus raíces, tomar su lugar y lo más importante vengar a sus padres.

Calculó la hora aproximadamente mediodía, perfecto aún tenía tiempo, se levantó y dirigió la biblioteca con el cofre en sus manos.

Lo primero recolectar información, hizo dos clones y con ayuda de su sharingan memorizo datos y demás.

Aprendió la distribución geográfica del mundo, la economía y todo lo que le pudiera servir para adaptarse al mundo mágico, y lo más importante que los muggles (personas no mágicas), no sabían de la existencia de los magos.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido, ceno lo que Kreacher le llevo y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco más temprano, Kreacher le sirvió el desayuno y mientras degustaba los extraños alimentos supo el siguiente paso que daría.

Iría a Gringotts, hora de pisar el mundo mágico y hacer notar que el heredero de la casa Black estaba de regreso, o mejor dicho que existía pues ninguno sabía de él, al menos por ahora.

**Bueno hasta aquí la actualización, espero muchísimos comentarios.**

**Una cosa más subí otra historia:**

"_**Imprimación Mágica"**_

_**Summary:**_

_Leah Clearwater es la única mujer lobo que existido en la historia de los Quileutes algo increíble._

_Pero ella no piensa lo mismo, detesta su condición, lo único bueno de ser una mujer lobo según ella es la velocidad._

_Pero lo peor de ser una mujer lobo, según ella es que debe soportar a un montón de adolescentes hormonados, además de que debido a la imprimación, la persona que más ha amado la dejó por su prima y la conexión mental que posee la manada no le facilita las cosas._

_Valientemente ha soportado la situación, pero un día todo cambia y ella toma una decisión que cambia su futuro, deja la Push y se embarca en un viaje al otro lado del mundo, Londres._

_Un nuevo lugar donde conocerá a un joven en especial, Harry Potter, un mago._

_Sus caminos se cruzan y en cuanto sus miradas chocan sucede lo que más ha anhelado se imprima del muchacho._

_Pero habrá distintas situaciones que los pondrán a prueba, desde una guerra en el mundo mágico donde Harry deberá morir para salvar a toda su gente, hasta la boda entre un vampiro y una humana que provocará que los temidos Vulturis quieran matarlos a todos._

_Una imprimación._

_Una loba._

_Un mago._

_Un mismo destino_

_Esta es su historia._

**Esta historia, solo tiene un capitulo, pero pronto actualizare junto con mis demás historias y obvio esta jeje, hasta la proxima.**

**Bye bye.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, sé que muchos quieren matarme por la tardía actualización jeje pero no tenía nada de inspiración, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 3: Gringotts.**

Se miró de soslayo en el escaparate de una tienda y frunció el ceño, no porque la ropa le sentara mal, al contrario pero era muy incómoda, aún no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Kreacher había desaparecido tan sólo minutos atrás, él lo había llevado y "obligado" a vestir así, pues según el elfo al ser un sangre pura debía vestir como tal.

Así que ahí estaba él, Ethel Regulus Black antes Sasuke Uchiha, un mago sangre pura antes nukenin de Konoha en la entrada del Callejón Diagon.

Miro el colorido mercado notando la variedad de tiendas y clientes de las mismas pero su vista se clavó al final de la calle.

Una imponente edificación hecha de mármol blanco y en la cima esculpidas sólo dos palabras.

_**"Banco Gringotts"**_

Camino tranquilamente a través de la calle, todos los magos y brujas detenían lo que hacían para mirarlo, muchos detenían su andar para verlo pasar, otros dejaban de hablar quedándose mudos al verlo, el azabache los ignoró completamente al igual que lo hacía en sus días de shinobi.

— ¿Qué apuesto? —Susurró una joven bruja a otra que asintió fervientemente sus palabras.

—Un noble sin duda —dijo otro mago.

— ¿A qué familia pertenecerá?— Preguntó la bruja junto a él.

—Tal vez extranjero— dijo otra bruja— nunca lo había visto.

—Pero no lo parece— rebatió su compañero.

— ¿Quién será?

Sasuke bufo al oír las palabras de los magos y brujas, apresuró el paso al llegar subió las escaleras de la entrada viendo un instante el extraño texto y miro las puertas de bronce las cuales se abrieron ante él y entro.

Como todos los días Gringotts se hallaba bullicioso, lleno de magos y brujas que pedían acceso a sus cámaras además de duendes que los atendían desde su lugar en los taburetes de las largas mesas, un eco de pasos resonó pero todos lo ignoraron hasta que los duendes comenzaron a clavar sus ojos en la persona que había ingresado y al igual que en el Callejón Diagon todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verlo.

Un joven mago atractivo, muy atractivo _"Por genes veela"_, pensaron algunas brujas, no mayor de 20 años.

Alto, con un elegante traje negro y una capa de viaje encima color verde esmeralda bordada con hilos de oro, de cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja con un listón verde y ojos color azul zafiro, brillantes y profundos, de piel clara (seguramente suave), y rasgos aristócratas.

Creaba una imagen imponente que a más de uno dejo intimidado, sus ojos refulgentes de poder, sus pasos seguros y elegantes sin duda un rico mago todo en él lo gritaba.

El misterioso joven se detuvo frente a un duende que no atendía a nadie y que al igual que todos los demás lo miraba fijamente.

—Mi nombre es Ethel Regulus Black y me gustaría saber sobre mis bienes — dijo fuerte y claro.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Black? ¿Era un Black? Pero era extraño, jamás habían oído de un Ethel.

El duende lo miro analizándolo con sus ojos, la criatura bajó de su asiento y le indicó al azabache seguirlo hasta unas puertas de bronce al final de las largas mesas, se adentraron en un pasillo con una única puerta al final, al llegar el duende tocó y ambos entraron.

Había un duende sentado tras un escritorio de cabellos grises, el analizó a Sasuke y le hizo un gesto al otro duende indicándole que se fuera, éste asintió y salió.

Cuando estuvieron solos invitó al azabache a sentarse en la silla frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Ragnuk, director del Área de Control y Seguridad del Banco Gringotts. ¿Que desea?

—Soy Ethel Regulus Black, he venido para saber todo sobre mis bienes.

Ragnuk asintió pues sabía quién era el mago, después de todo hace mucho él había sido el que tramitó el testamento de Regulus y su esposa, no le sorprendió verlo pensaba que el chico iría algún día. Chasqueo los dedos y una caja de madera negra con el símbolo de la familia Black apareció, la colocó en el centro de la mesa junto con una pequeña daga.

El viejo duende clavó sus ojos en la mano izquierda de Sasuke mirando ambos anillos que solo los herederos y jefes de familia podrían usar, una mueca apareció en su rostro y nuevamente lo miro a los ojos.

—Antes de compartir esa información con usted, deberemos probar su identidad, normalmente los anillos que porta serían suficientes, pero aquellos que dictaron este testamento ordenaron otra medida más de seguridad. Vierta una gota de su sangre sobre el tallado y si usted es quien dice ser la caja se abrirá y revelara el testamento.

Sasuke tomó la daga y cortó su dedo índice dejando que el líquido carmín goteara en el símbolo, este brillo y la caja se abrió revelando un pergamino.

Ragnuk tomo de nuevo la caja, saco el pergamino y lo extendió.

_**En, Alnwick, Northumberland Inglaterra residencia nuestra, siendo las 15 horas y 35 minutos, del día 21/06/1979.**_

_**Nosotros el matrimonio, compuesto por Regulus Arcturus Black y Amelia Naunet Black, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.**_

_**Declaramos que sin estar bajo hechizo, encantamiento, poción o maldición alguna, instituimos que nuestro hijo Ethel Regulus Black, sea único y universal heredero de la casa Black al morir su padre en lugar de Sirius Orión Black heredero legítimo, el cual aún vive, pero fue repudiado de la familia quitándole el derecho a los bienes familiares y fortuna Black, así mismo también ser heredero de la estirpe Weald al morir su madre y ser el último descendiente vivo. **_

_**Es nuestro deseo que los bienes, nombrados a continuación sean entregados a nuestro heredero antes mencionado a la edad correspondiente de la mayoría de edad u obteniendo la emancipación.**_

_**Lista de bienes y posesiones:**_

_**Monetario:**_

_**-550, 000,000 de Galeones.**_

_**-300,000 Sickles.**_

_**-120,000 Knuts.**_

_**Distribuidos equitativamente en cinco bóvedas de seguridad ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**Propiedades:**_

_**-Grimmauld Place, ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place Londres, Inglaterra, siendo la residencia principal.**_

_**-Villa de verano, ubicada en Venecia, Italia.**_

_**-Villa de invierno, ubicada a los pies del monte Cervino, localizado en Zermat, frontera entre Suiza e Italia.**_

_**-Casa de seguridad ubicada cerca del rio Sena en la ciudad Ruan de la región de Alta Normandía, Francia. La cual sólo podrá ser usada en casos extremos donde la vida del heredero aquí mencionado corra peligro.**_

_**-Casa de seguridad, ubicada en Anchorage Alaska, Estados Unidos. La cual sólo podrá ser usada en casos extremos donde la vida del heredero aquí mencionado corra peligro.**_

_**-Castillo Manor, ubicado Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

_**-Mansión Weald, ubicada en las afueras de Alnwick, Northumberland en Inglaterra.**_

_**-Casona, ubicada a las afueras del parque Boston Common en la ciudad de Boston estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos.**_

_**-Mansión Seigen, ubicada en la provincia de Akershus, Oslo, Noruega.**_

_**-Villa Seigen, ubicada en Kiruna, Suecia.**_

_**Reliquias familiares y otros tesoros antiguos:**_

_**-Joyas antiguas, valuadas en un valor aproximado de 250.000 Galeones.**_

_**-Pinturas y retratos familiares, valuados en un valor aproximado de 128,000 Galeones. Ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**Animales Mágicos:**_

_**-Tres elfos domésticos por cada residencia.**_

_**-Cinco dragones, tres cola cuernos húngaros y dos ironbellys ucranianos criados en cautiverio que viven y vigilan las bóvedas familiares, ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**-Cincuenta y cinco lechuzas.**_

_**Revocamos cualquier otro testamento hecho anteriormente, debiendo prevalecer estas disposiciones, que son la expresión de nuestra última voluntad. **_

_**Sin más que agregar, el presente documento será sellado y solo abierto ante Ethel Regulus Black después de haber confirmado su identidad de acuerdo a las medidas de seguridad impuestas por el Banco Gringotts ubicado en Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**No teniendo más que disponer, firmamos este testamento con nuestro puño y letra.**_

_**Regulus Arcturus Black.**_

_**Amelia Naunet Black**_

Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar estar sorprendido, aquella era una fortuna inmensa y basta, demasiado dinero para él, si quisiera podría dejar de trabajar el resto de su vida y aun así vivir cómodamente.

Ragnuk guardo el pergamino de nuevo y lo miró.

—Lo felicito joven Black, es una de las 5 personas más ricas del mundo.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos ante su tono irónico.

—Hay algo que deseo saber —dijo Sasuke. — ¿Alguien más sabe de mi existencia?

—Sólo yo y sus difuntos padres.

El azabache asintió.

—Quisiera que lo mantenga así hasta que yo le pida lo contrario.

—Eso no será un problema —respondió el duende. — Sin embargo joven Black hay un problema, usted aún es menor de edad así que no puede acceder a la fortuna familiar a menos que sea emancipado o tenga un guardián mágico o tutor.

— ¿Guardián Mágico?— Interrogó, aquello no lo sabía.

—Así es, usted sólo tiene 15 años le faltan dos años para ser adulto así que necesita un mayor para cuidar de usted.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cuidar de él? Era broma ¿cierto? Él había vivido solo prácticamente toda su vida y ahora querían imponerle una niñera.

—No quiero un guardián —dijo tajante. — ¿Cómo puedo emanciparme?

El duende ahogó una risita burlona ante su reacción, pero respondió.

—Sólo hay tres formas para obtener la emancipación. La primera es contrayendo nupcias. La segunda es por instancia, un acta firmada por sus padres que le otorgue la emancipación. Y la tercera por concesión, el cual es un proceso iniciado por el afectado que requiere 15 años como mínimo, el menor deberá probar que posee una vida económica independiente y deberá contar con el consentimiento de sus padres también firmado.

Sasuke lo meditó, la primera opción estaba descartada el matrimonio no figuraba en un su lista de prioridades, la segunda también pues era un caso perdido ya que sus padres estaban muertos, y la tercera sonaba complicada.

— ¿Qué me recomienda?

—La tercera opción joven Black, deberá iniciar el proceso mandando un escrito a los tribunales del Winzengamot, donde deberá mencionar que usted es huérfano y probar que posee una vida económica independiente. Las posibilidades de que le otorguen la emancipación son altas pues sus padres no nombraron a guardián o tutor alguno para usted sin mencionar que no necesita ningún consentimiento firmado además de que tiene una vida económica bastante buena.

Sasuke asintió, debía iniciar todo cuanto antes sobre sus gastos hasta que el asunto de la emancipación estuviera resuelto no tendría problemas pues el duende le habló de la existencia de una cámara más pequeña destinada para gastos de uso común y le entregó una llave.

Ragnuk llamo a un duende llamado Griphook el cual lo condujo hasta un pasillo de piedra iluminado solo por antorchas, donde subió en un pequeño carro estilo minero que recorrió un laberinto de varios caminos dirigiéndose hacia abajo, cuando el carro se detuvo ante él se irguieron un par de gruesas puertas de hierro forjado.

Le dio la llave al duende y él abrió la cerradura, en el interior de la cámara vio pequeñas montañas de oro, plata y bronce, en un saco que llevaba, hecho unos cuantos puños de cada tipo y lo guardo en el interior de su capa de viaje, salió y el duende sello la puerta y le entregó la llave.

Al salir de las catacumbas se dirigió una vez más a hablar con Ragnuk, donde acordaron que el duende se haría cargo del papeleo de la emancipación, bueno fue convencido después de una "pequeña" aportación que Sasuke le dio.

Salió del banco bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y se encamino hacia su otro objetivo.

_**"Ollivander"**_

Si iba a ser un mago, necesitaba una varita, además de que debía practicar y cuanto antes la tuviera mejor.

Abrió la puerta y sonó una campanilla anunciando su llegada, miro el local, habían cientos tal vez miles de cajas apiladas, giro el rostro y noto que un anciano de ojos, grandes y pálidos, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Zurdo o derecho? —Le pregunto de repente.

—Derecho.

—Estire su brazo por favor.

El azabache hizo lo que le pidió el anciano y noto como comenzó a medirlo, con una cinta métrica, dio media vuelta y al poco tiempo volvió con varias cajas las puso a un lado y tomo la de hasta arriba, la abrió y se la extendió.

Un delgado y largo trozo de madera, la tomo y agito, entonces el florero exploto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al saber que se la cobraría, varias varitas después y con resultados iguales o peores.

—Tal vez... —Susurro para sí mismo y dio media vuelta regresando a buscar, cuando volvió traía una caja de madera color negra con un listón color morado atado, le extendió la caja y el la tomo.

Al desatar el listón y abrirla observo una varita de madera color negra, la tomo y sintió un extraño calor correr dentro de él, la agito y soltó chispas verdes.

—Perfecto esa es. —Exclamo emocionado.

—Esta es diferente a las anteriores —dijo el azabache.

El anciano sonrió al notar lo perspicaz que el shinobi era.

—Esa varita es única en su clase, hace 16 años, una mujer vino con esta caja y me pidió guardarla hasta que su dueño llegara y algo me decía que era usted, está hecha con la madera de un muy antiguo árbol llamado Baobabs este se distinguió por lo longevo que era, tenía una edad de aproximadamente 4000 años esta es la única varita que ha sido hecha con ese tipo de madera y su núcleo es de cabello de corazón de dragón y cabellos de unicornio.

¿Una mujer? Quizás...

Sacudió la cabeza, saco unas cuantas monedas y le pago al anciano, saliendo y adentrándose en la calle.

Entro a una Librería llamada "Flourish y Blotts", donde compro una gran cantidad de libros, todos ellos sobre hechizos sencillos, encantamientos, el control de la magia, el cómo usarla y su manejo además de una guía para principiantes y recetarios de distintas pociones.

Después se dirigió a un local llamado "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones." Donde compro una docena de túnicas de su talla y le prometieron entregarlas en tres días.

Luego se dirigió a "La Botica de Slug &amp; Jigger", donde compro varios ingredientes para pociones, desde botes con hierbas, raíces secas, polvos brillantes, manojos de plumas hasta frascos llenos de colmillos y garras de animales de los que jamás había oído.

También compro varios calderos de todos los tamaños, de latón, cobre, peltre y plata.

Quizás fuera demasiado pero el dependiente le dijo que había calderos que no eran resistentes a todas las pociones.

Por último entro en una tienda donde compro plumas, pergaminos y tinta.

Llevaba demasiadas compras y como no sabía usar la magia aun, discretamente guardo todo en los sellos especiales de almacenamiento que tenía en sus muñecas.

Llamo a Kreacher y este apareció para recogerlo, aparecieron en la sala.

Saco todas sus compras y las cargo para llevarlos al estudio del segundo piso, subió lentamente las escaleras, hasta que escucho a una mujer reírse a carcajadas, molesto busco a la que osaba reírse de él, pero al ver quien era su boca se desencajo y sus compras cayeron al suelo, milagrosamente nada se rompió.

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, la historia avanza lentamente y eso es porque quiero plasmar varias cosas así como mostrar el cambio de Sasuke y su percepción del mundo mágico.**

**Quiero anunciarles que he subido otra historia si ya sé que exagero pero no puedo evitarlo.**

_"Imprimacion Magica"_

_Leah Clearwater es la única mujer lobo que existido en la historia de los Quileutes algo increíble._

_Pero ella no piensa lo mismo, detesta su condición, lo único bueno de ser una mujer lobo según ella es la velocidad._

_Pero lo peor de ser una mujer lobo, según ella es que debe soportar a un montón de adolescentes hormonados, además de que debido a la imprimación, la persona que más ha amado la dejó por su prima y la conexión mental que posee la manada no le facilita las cosas._

_Valientemente ha soportado la situación, pero un día todo cambia y ella toma una decisión que cambia su futuro, deja la Push y se embarca en un viaje al otro lado del mundo, Londres._

_Un nuevo lugar donde conocerá a un joven en especial, Harry Potter, un mago._

_Sus caminos se cruzan y en cuanto sus miradas chocan sucede lo que más ha anhelado se imprima del muchacho._

_Pero habrá distintas situaciones que los pondrán a prueba, desde una guerra en el mundo mágico donde Harry deberá morir para salvar a toda su gente, hasta la boda entre un vampiro y una humana que provocará que los temidos Vulturis quieran matarlos a todos._

_Una imprimación._

_Una loba._

_Un mago._

_Un mismo destino_

_Esta es su historia._

**Bastantea favoritos, pero pocos comentarios, los invito a dejar su opinon pues estas son valiosas para mí, en fin hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola, lo se me quieren matar, pero sinceramente no tenía inspiración además de que el capítulo ya lo tenía a la mitad y zaz se borró con otros de otras historias que escribo lo reescribí muchas veces y no quedaba agh pero bueno.**

**En este capítulo hay bastantes revelaciones jeje espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 4: Charla con el pasado.**

Sorprendido observó a la bella mujer rubia reírse a carcajada suelta, el hombre junto a ella sólo negó con la cabeza y al verlo clavó sus ojos en él y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Por favor detente, no es correcto que te rías de él —reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh vamos Reg, no me río de él —respondió ella.

—Se enteró de la verdad hace poco, es inteligente de su parte buscar información de su nuevo entorno.

—Por supuesto que es inteligente, mi niño no es un zopenco —exclamó ella ofendida y el ojigris sonrío al ver que había logrado que dejar de reír.

—Lo siento Ethel tu madre es algo impulsiva. ¿Ethel?

La ojiazul se giró a ver al azabache y lo vio con los ojos abiertos incapaz de decir nada, ella le sonrió comprensiva.

—Veo que Kreacher no te menciono que los retratos podemos movernos e incluso hablar, lamento haberte asustado —dijo ella.

Sasuke parpadeo y se acercó al retrato vacilante.

—Pero ustedes...

—Estamos muertos —completo Regulus.

—Pero en cierta forma estamos contigo —añadió Amelia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, eso de la magia le daba muchas sorpresas, se agachó y recogió todo lo que se le había caído.

Entonces se quedó allí con la mirada clavada en el suelo incapaz de decir nada.

—Estas molesto —afirmo su madre y el la miro con el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Era necesario que me mandaran a otro mundo?

—Si —respondió Regulus— sólo era cuestión de tiempo y tu madre y yo no queríamos arrastrarte con nosotros.

—Sé que ustedes tienen sus razones pero...— Dijo y su rostro se volvió sombrío —me salvaron de la oscuridad de este mundo sólo para lanzarme a una oscuridad peor.

Tras decir esto les dirigió una mirada que ellos no supieron interpretar, tomó el pasillo de la izquierda y entró en el estudio principal azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Todas las cosas que acababa de comprar en el Callejón terminaron en un sillón negro completamente amontonadas.

—Ethel ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Interrogó de nuevo Regulus.

El recorrió el estudio con la mirada, tratando de hallar el lugar de donde las voces procedían, sus ojos se clavaron en un retrato más pequeño que el de la escalera pero igual, sólo cambiando el paisaje por un rústico jardín, el retrato estaba sobre una repisa desde donde sus padres lo miraban.

El frunció el ceño e ignorándolos se acercó hacia la pila de cosas sobre el sillón revolviendo todo en un afán de hallar algo interesante por leer.

—Ethel —llamó suavemente su madre de nuevo.

Se quedó estático, ese tono maternal, preocupado y con una pizca de miedo desencadenó algo dentro de él, viejas memorias azotaron su mente como los vestigios de una vieja película, recuerdos de cuando tuvo una vida feliz y luego todo se derrumbó frente a sus ojos.

Pero él sobrevivió, vivió y siguió luchando, hasta que un día de la nada por un elfo se enteró de que todo era una mentira.

Todo lo que vivió, todo en lo que creyó, todo por lo que luchó, todo era mentira.

Entonces explotó.

El libro de runas que sostenía crujió ante la fuerza con que lo aferraba, los ventanales rugieron, el aire descendió un par de grados y un extenso calor lo recorrió.

El libro terminó azotando contra la pared contraria.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó él con los ojos furiosos y la voz helada. — ¡¿AHORA LES INTERESO?! ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡MUERTOS!

Tomo el resto de libros y demás cosas para también lanzarlos, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras e ignorando la mirada de dolor que cruzó los ojos de su madre en el retrato, tomo un florero y también lo lanzó contra la ventana rompiendo ambos en el acto.

— ¡ME ABANDONARON! —Gritó de nuevo. — ¡TODA MI VIDA FUE UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! ¡TODO EN LO QUE CREI! ¡AQUELLOS CON LOS QUE VIVI! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!

El aire a su alrededor se volvió pesado, sin ser consciente derribo gran parte de los muebles y destruyó otros más, Amelia abrió la boca pero Regulus negó debían dejar que se desahogará en vez de que se guardará todo.

Lo vieron temblar de la furia y sus ojos adoptaron un peculiar color rojo, pero un segundo después volvieron a ser azules.

—Si piensan que tuve una infancia feliz, llena de amor, mimos y regalos están equivocados —siseo y clavo sus ojos en ellos.

Su mirada estaba llena de dolor, agonía, odio, una mirada que mostraba que había vivido y visto más cosas que muchos otros.

—Yo no fui feliz.

Se quedó allí mirándolos sin verlos, sus brillantes ojos ahora opacos y sin vida.

Su pecho dolía, era una agonía pero las lágrimas no cayeron, las lágrimas habían cesado hace mucho.

Sus labios se volvieron una fina línea de frustración y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en ruinas, cayendo en cuenta sobre su falta de control, primera vez en mucho tiempo que le pasaba eso.

—Has tenido un arranque de magia muy fuerte, serás un mago muy poderoso —exclamó Regulus con orgullo. — ¿Qué sucedió en aquel lugar?

El shinobi lo miró fijamente notando la seriedad en su rostro pero la fuerte preocupación en sus ojos.

Suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla negra, (lo único que había quedado en pie), y los miró fijamente.

—Lo siento —susurró él —han pasado años desde que reaccione así, es sólo que...

—Lo sabemos —interrumpió Amelia y él la miró.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero esa sonrisa no alcanzaba su mirada sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en su pecho pero no dijo nada ni hizo amago de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sé que me enviaron lejos para protegerme de la oscuridad de este mundo, pero saben tampoco fue una muy buena idea aquello.

Regulus lo miró mientras masajeaba suavemente sus sienes con sus dedos, seguramente una fuerte jaqueca comenzaba a formársele.

El shinobi, cerró los ojos ordenando sus pensamientos.

Eran tantas cosas, tantos sucesos, tantas personas que conoció, no sabía si sería capaz de decir todo sin romperse en pedazos, pero quería hacerlo.

Entonces habló.

Les dijo todo, el nombre de aquellos que fueron su familia, cómo lo criaron su infancia, su vida en la academia, su graduación.

También sobre la masacre, incluso les habló sobre Naruto y Sakura, su partida de la aldea en búsqueda de poder, su pelea mortal con Naruto, su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, su pelea con Orochimaru, su deseo de vengar al que creía era su clan, su profundo odio hacia Itachi; hasta el momento en que Kreacher llegó a su vida y le contó todo.

Amelia lloraba y Regulus lo miraba con incredulidad.

—No fue una linda vida —exclamó con una oscura ironía.

—Oh mi pobre niño —sollozo Amelia — sufriste tanto y todo por nuestra culpa.

—Ethel no tenía idea... Te juro que no la tenía, si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubieras pasado por eso.

Lo miraban con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y Sasuke procuro elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que liberaran a sus padres del sufrimiento que mostraban al saber sobre su vida y que les estaba causando tanto dolor.

—Lo sé —interrumpió él.— Sé que si lo hubieran sabido yo jamás habría pisado Konoha, pero las cosas resultaron así el lamentarnos no cambiará nada, suena cruel pero es la realidad.

Se levantó y se acercó al retrato, al llegar posó suavemente su mano y les sonrío, no una mueca sino una sonrisa verdadera, sólo para ellos.

Amelia limpio sus lágrimas y le sonrió al igual que Regulus y aún al ser una pintura la rubia se arrodilló en el cuadro y colocó su palma (que era aún más pequeña) a la par del shinobi.

—Has crecido bien mi niño —susurró con orgullo.

—Eres un digno heredero de tu linaje —apoyo Regulus.

—Gracias —respondió— además es gracias a ustedes que soy así, gracias a que viví allí soy alguien fuerte, aprendí a sobrevivir a no dejarme de nadie, a defenderme y poder ser capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Adquirí habilidades que en este mundo no existen, y que me hacen lo que soy ahora.

Se separó de la pintura y pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo, y tras un breve silencio nuevamente hablo.

—Ahora sólo falta resolver el asunto de la emancipación, no pienso tener una niñera —bufó indignado.

—Pero según recuerdo sólo hay tres formas de lograrlo — dijo Regulus pensativo.

—Lo sé, pero en menos de un mes tendré respuesta del Wizengamot, el proceso de concesión ya ha sido iniciado.

—Ethel. ¿Sabes que hay una forma más rápida?

—No madre —respondió tajante al comprender a lo que se refería —no pienso casarme.

—Oh vaya, entonces será más difícil de lo que creí —susurro distraídamente.

— ¿De qué hablas Amelia?

— ¿Yo? Jeje de nada.

—Amelia.

—En serio Reg no planeo nada.

—Madre, sea lo que sea es mejor que me lo digas.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y le lanzo miradas furtivas a Regulus y Sasuke, pero al comprender que no tenía escapatoria, se rindió.

—Está bien, lo diré de una vez. Pero no te enojes —respiro profundamente a pesar de ser innecesario. — Ya estás comprometido.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo dudoso de haber escuchado eso.

— ¿En verdad lo hiciste? —Exclamó incrédulo Regulus y ella sólo sonrió inocentemente sin lograr convencer a ambos.

Su madre tenía un lado bromista, ¿el comprometido? Jajaja, eso no podía ser posible.

Pero... ¿Entonces porque la rubia lo miraba ligeramente compungida? Esa mirada solo podía ser por...

¡NO! ¡NO PODIA SER CIERTO!

Pero los ojos de su madre y esa expresión en su padre...

Mierda.

— ¿Con quién? —Quiso saber.

—Es hija de una gran amiga de tu padre y de mí.

—No te referirás a...

—Así es Regulus, me refiero a ella.

—Hay Amelia.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la conversación de sus padres, su instinto le gritaba que ahí dentro había envuelto algo más.

— ¿Por qué accediste a esto?

Ambos lo miraron y Amelia sonrió emocionada.

—Ella lo sabía, sabía absolutamente todo sobre la relación que tu padre y yo sosteníamos. Inclusive nos ayudó, después de todo en aquellos tiempos no era bien visto que un Slytherin saliera con alguien fuera de su círculo. Sé que es horrible no tomarte en cuenta sobre este asunto, pero te pido que por favor accedas a esto lo prometí antes de morir y me gustaría que cumplieras.

El azabache abrió la boca para reclamar, pero entonces noto la mirada brillosa y emocionada de su madre y sabía que no podría librarse de eso, y con la posibilidad de que quizás algún día se arrepintiera, asintió una vez.

La rubia chillo emocionada y desapareció del retrato rápidamente.

—Seguramente en aquella casa tienen un retrato de ella —respondió Regulus a la pregunta no formulada de su hijo —ya volverá.

Una hora después una rubia emocionada regreso.

—Vendrán mañana para el almuerzo.

—Bueno eso resuelve el asunto de la emancipación —exclamó Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y analizaba todo, pensando cuál sería el siguiente paso quedaría.

—Ethel. ¿Qué planeas? —Interrogó Regulus cauteloso.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, sabía que no podía mentirles, pero también sabía que ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, abrió los ojos y de nuevo los miro.

—Es simple, venganza.

El jadeo incrédulo de Amelia lo interrumpió, pero Regulus la miró seriamente y ella apretó los labios.

—No te preocupes madre, no soy tan tonto además sólo tengo un objetivo.

— ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Matar a Voldemort —respondió con el rostro serio e inexpresivo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Chilló ella. — ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿ESO ES SUICIDIO?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES?!

—Ethel, esa es una mala idea.

— ¡ESO REGULUS! ¡DISELO!

—Amelia cálmate —pidió el ojigris —mentiría si te dijera que me sorprende, pero la verdad siempre supe que esto pasaría.

— ¿Como que siempre lo sabías? ¿Qué significa eso Regulus? —Reclamó la rubia.

—Es un Black sólo eso diré, además cariño también tiene tu carácter —respondió y ella bufó ofendida.

—Mi decisión está tomada.

—Pero...

—No podemos hacer que cambies de opinión —afirmó Regulus.

—Nada ni nadie puede.

Regulus suspiró pero no dijo más acerca del asunto.

— ¿Qué es lo qué harás?

— Kreacher me contó cómo fue que moriste —respondió y Regulus se tensó al ver que su hijo sacaba un relicario que el conocía muy bien — y también me contó lo que es esto. Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Verdad padre?

—El horrocrux...

— ¿Horrocrux? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—Un Horrocrux —dijo Sasuke atrayendo la atención de ambos.— Es un objeto en el que un mago o bruja oculta un fragmento de su alma , la creación de un único horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal, para crear uno se debe matar a una persona, cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar.

—Entonces ese relicario...

—Es un horrocrux, de hecho es de Voldemort.

— ¿Entonces porque no lo destruyes? Si lo que dices es cierto, al destruirlo el moriría.

—Porque aunque lo hiciera nada cambiaria, este no es el único.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Pregunto Amelia.

—Poco después de que padre murió, Voldemort ataco la casa de una familia mágica, los Potter, tras asesinar a ambos intento matar a su hijo, pero no pudo lograrlo y de alguna forma el mismo se destruyó, lo que me lleva a mi teoría, si este fuera el único horrocrux en el momento que murió este hubiera desaparecido para que él hubiera recuperado su cuerpo pero no sucedió. Lo que implica que él estaba muy débil para soportar el proceso y lo único que pudo tenerlo así de débil es que su alma haya sido cortada demasiadas veces.

—Además de que el señor tenebroso es una persona muy cuidadosa y lo más probable es que haya decidido crear más de uno, para asegurar su inmortalidad —continuo Regulus.

Amelia frunció el ceño, realmente nunca imaginó que Voldemort estuviera tan loco como para crear una cosa así, pero bueno era Voldemort después de todo.

—Bueno, él está vivo porque creo horrocruxes para ser inmortal y ese relicario que tienes es uno de ellos. ¿Cómo localizaras los demás?

—Debo rastrearlo, saber su historia y para ello deberé ingresar a Hogwarts.

—Dime que no piensas unirte a el —imploro Amelia.

—No, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas, así que no te aseguro nada. Necesito información sobre magia oscura.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber acerca de eso? —Pregunto Amelia.

—Algún día voy a enfrentarme contra ella y para combatirla necesito aprender de ella. ¿Tienen idea de dónde puedo conseguir este tipo de información?

—Puedes ir a la casa principal de la familia Black.

— ¿Cuál de todas?

—Está en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aquí en Londres.

—Bien iré después.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, se oyó un crack y frente a Sasuke apareció Kreacher, el cual inmediatamente le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Amo, Kreacher ha preparado la cena.

El azabache asintió y el elfo desapareció.

—Ve a cenar y a descansar después concluiremos esta conversación —dijo Regulus.

El azabache asintió, pero frunció el ceño mientras nuevamente analizaba la habitación semi destruida.

—No te preocupes, Kreacher lo arreglará —dijo Amelia atrayendo su atención y su rostro se iluminó —además tienes que estar fresco, mañana tu prometida vendrá.

Sasuke fulminó a su madre con la mirada y suspiro a un no estaba convencido sobre el matrimonio, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Sus padres en verdad eran personas especiales, tan diferentes el uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban los dos, salió del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación mientras pensaba si aquella chica con la que se iba a casar y él serían iguales a ellos, sólo rogaba que la chica no fuera igual a Sakura o Ino, dios sabe que ya había tenido suficiente con muchachas así.

**Bien hasta aquí, ahora unas cuantas respuestas a cosas que me han preguntado en esta y otras páginas donde público.**

**La pareja de Sasuke no será Hermione, puagh no, perdón pero detestaría eso, digo la chica es casi igual a Sakura y como muchos saben aborrezco el SasuSaku (sin ofender) así que no, su pareja saldrá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco y jugare con ellos cambiándolos y no me odien si quedan algo OC.**

**Sobre la aparición de los demás shinobis siento decepcionarlos porque no saldrán solo será nuestro Sasuke, aunque les diré un pequeño spoiler, tengo planeado una segunda temporada donde aparecerán jejeje.**

**Sobre si ira a Hogwarts pues si es necesario aunque aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Muchos piden que los capítulos sean más largos y en verdad me esfuerzo en eso pero no siempre me sale, pero tranquilos seguiré intentándolo.**

**La historia va lenta, lo sé pero es necesario para dejar muchas cosas en claro.**

**Algunos saben que actualizo cada que puedo pues yo no tengo compu, normalmente es cada 2 semanas a menos que algo ocurra así que sean pacientes y comenten mucho que siempre leo ok, en fin hasta la próxima bye bye.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Compromiso **

Las protecciones de la propiedad Weald bajaron aquel día, especialmente para sus invitados.

Ethel/Sasuke se terminaba de arreglar, vestía un pantalón sencillo negro con camisa azul celeste, y su cabello atado en una coleta baja.

Rompiendo el habitual silencio de la mansión, sonaron en la puerta 3 golpes y Kreacher abrió, el ojiazul salió de su habitación y al bajar las escaleras observó a sus invitados.

Eran dos personas, el primero era un hombre alto, de piel pálida, cabellos rubios casi blancos a la altura de los hombros, de ojos café y vestido de gris con una capa de viaje azul marino a juego.

La segunda persona era una joven aparentemente de su edad, sus cabellos rubios hasta mitad de la espalda y sujetos con un broche azul, usaba un vestido verde de tirantes que caía en capas hasta sus rodillas con balerinas plateadas y una capa de viaje blanca.

Kreacher tomo sus capas y las llevo al armario.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre en cuanto noto la presencia del azabache.

—Bienvenidos —respondió Sasuke mientras se acercaba y estrechaba la mano del hombre, y saludaba a la muchacha con un simple cabeceó.

— Mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood y ella es mi hija Luna Lovegood.

—Un gusto señor Lovegood yo soy Ethel Black, parece ser que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero primero ¿qué tal si almorzamos en el jardín?

—Por supuesto —exclamo el rubio y dejó que Sasuke los guiará hasta un ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Al salir vieron un hermoso panorama, a sus pies, un camino de piedra que los llevaba hasta dos grandes robles, bajo los cuales estaba una mesa de jardín blanca y unas cuantas sillas a juego.

Mientras recorrían el camino escucharon el fluir del agua que procedía de una fuente de mármol blanca, esculpida finamente y en la cima sobresalía un unicornio.

Más allá un pequeño estanque con muchos neunflares desde donde las ranas croaban.

El suelo estaba tapizado de distintas y hermosas flores, el césped perfectamente recortado, pero lo más hermoso eran los rosales de los cuales brotaban hermosas rosas de todos los colores existentes, sobresaliendo las rosas negras que inundaban todo el lugar con su delicado y delicioso perfume natural.

Tras recorrer el pequeño camino de piedra, Sasuke corrió la silla para Luna invitándola a sentarse primero, siendo seguida por ambos magos, y sobre la mesa aparecieron distintos manjares.

—Agradezco su invitación joven Black —exclamó Xenophilius.

—Es un placer para mí —respondió el azabache.

La clásica sopa de cebolla de Kreacher preparada con ingredientes traídos directamente de la india, un jugoso filete con ensalada de quesos holandeses y el postre algo más simple, para ellos tarta de melaza con frambuesas y para Sasuke un pay de limón pues no era amante de lo dulce, cuando terminaron los platos y cubiertos desaparecieron quedando sólo las tazas de té.

—Tengo entendido que está al tanto del compromiso joven Black, y que acepta —exclamo Xenophilius para confirmar aquello.

—Ethel, llameme Ethel y el que estemos hablando es una clara señal de que he aceptado.

—Perfecto, ¿qué fecha propone usted?

—Lo más pronto posible, y espero contar con que esto se lleve con la mayor discreción posible.

El rubio reflexiono unos segundos la petición de Sasuke y sonriente asintió.

—Un amigo mío del departamento de asuntos familiares del ministerio podrá oficiar la ceremonia, lo contactaré hoy mismo.

El azabache asintió y clavó sus ojos en la rubia que había permanecido callada.

— ¿Está de acuerdo?

Luna desvió la mirada de su taza de té al notar que Sasuke le había hablado así que lo miro.

—Si.

Ambas miradas, azul y gris chocaron, cada una analizando al otro.

Ella vio dolor, sufrimiento, odio y soledad.

El vio inocencia, amor, dulzura y amabilidad.

Los dos eran diferentes, tan opuestos el uno del otro.

Ella era como el sol, hermosa y radiante con un aura que iluminaba todo lugar que pisaba, y poseedora de una gran pureza.

Él era igual a la luna, encantador y silencioso, discreto, no sobresaliendo a menos que fuera necesario y con un aura misteriosa que podía imponerse ante cualquiera.

Ella le sonrió y el enarco una ceja.

—Me gustaría terminar mi charla con tu madre espero que no te importe —dijo la voz de Xenophilius rompiendo el momento.

—En absoluto, adelante —respondió Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos de Luna.

El rubio se levantó, cruzó de nuevo el camino de piedra y entro en la mansión dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.

—Luna —llamó el de nuevo. — ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Sí, no tengo ningún problema con ello me pareces una persona interesante, además será beneficioso.

—Explícate —exclamo con el ceño fruncido al no comprender lo "beneficioso" de aquello.

—Los matrimonios arreglados son más comunes de lo que crees, tú eres un mago sangre pura y yo soy una bruja sangre pura— dijo ella como si hablara con un chiquillo. — Estos matrimonios se han llevado a cabo desde hace mucho para preservar la pureza de la sangre. En nuestro caso hay 2 motivos, la primera es la gran amistad que nuestras madres tenían, y la segunda es que fue la forma que eligieron para pagar los favores que se hicieron una a la otra.

— ¿Favores? ¿Por eso te estás condenado a mí? Déjame decirte que yo nunca llegare a amarte. ¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a una vida de amor con alguien más por este matrimonio?

—No me arrepentiré nunca, además tengo la sensación de que esto saldrá bien al final.

Luna se levantó y se paró frente a Sasuke con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, él la miro inexpresivamente y también se levantó.

—Entonces hare esto bien.

Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo blanco que al abrir mostro un anillo de oro blanco en forma de una enredadera plateada con tres diamantes, tomo su mano izquierda y con suavidad deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular el cual se adaptó mágicamente a su dedo.

—Luna Lovegood, este anillo es la prueba de nuestro compromiso, el cual te hace oficialmente mi prometida y la futura señora Black.

La joven bruja observo su dedo en el que la joya brillaba y sonrió.

—Espero que podamos ser amigos —exclamo mientras clavaba sus ojos de nuevo en él.

El shinobi la miro, frunció el ceño y se giró caminando hacia la mansión.

—Amigos no, pero tratemos de llevarnos bien después de todo seremos marido y mujer en tres días.

Ella rio suavemente y corrió alcanzándolo, hasta estar a su lado.

El lugar donde siempre estaría ella.

* * *

Espero hasta que los Lovegood se fueron usando un traslador, se despidió del retrato de sus padres, y con ayuda de Kreacher se dirigió a su próximo destino, sintió como si lo jalaran de su estómago cerró los ojos por reflejo y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en la mansión.

Detestaba la aparición.

Frente a él se erguía una calle la cual no parecía muy pintoresca, los sucios frentes de las casas no eran muy agradables y algunas de ellas tenían ventanas rotas, la pintura se estaba cayendo y montones de basura reposaban en los peldaños delanteros.

Recorrió con la mirada la numeración de las casas y frunció el ceño miró a la izquierda el número once y a la derecha el número trece pero no el número 12.

—La casa está bajo múltiples y poderosos encantos de protección joven amo, es por ello que no podrá verla —dijo de repente Kreacher.— Cierre los ojos y concéntrese joven amo, trate de sentir una onda mágica y cuando lo haga ordénele a la casa mostrarse ante usted y esta lo hará pues lo reconocerá como el nuevo dueño.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se concentró, al principio no sintió nada pero después sintió una poderosa energía.

—Muéstrate —ordenó mentalmente y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Espero unos segundos hasta que una puerta bastante estropeada surgió de la nada entre los números once y trece, seguida por paredes sucias y ventanas sombrías.

Miro a ambos lados, aparentemente nadie habían notado nada, escucho el clásico chasquido de desaparición del elfo mientras él se aproximaba a la vivienda.

La puerta se abrió ante él y entro, e inmediatamente un aroma a humedad y polvo lo inundo, al dar el primer paso las lámparas de gas prendieron y la puerta se cerró tras él, miro el lugar analizándolo.

El papel de la pared estaba despegado, la alfombra estaba raída, el techo y los marcos de unos retratos ennegrecidos colgaban torcidos de las paredes.

Por un segundo creyó que el lugar estaba abandonado hasta que escuchó voces, frunció el ceño la casa debería estar vacía, lentamente avanzó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta y la abrió era un vestíbulo, rápidamente lo atravesó hasta llegar a otra puerta y al abrirlo se encontró con la cocina pero ésta no está vacía.

— ¿Quién es usted?

Un largo comedor se extendía y en el estaban sentadas varias personas, todos lo estaban observando.

Noto muchos pelirrojos cinco para ser exactos, a una chica de cabello violeta, a otra chica de cabellos castaños enmarañados, a un hombre de cabellos marrón grisáceos que usaba ropa muy vieja, un chico de ojos esmeraldas, y un hombre de cabellos negros, y ojos grises, que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y le apuntaron con sus varitas, la chica de cabellos violeta que era la más cercana le apuntaba directamente a la garganta.

—Baje la varita, no me gustaría tener que hacerle daño —dijo a la chica.

—No —exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido. —Ira con migo al ministerio, usted es un intruso.

El azabache enarco una ceja y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.

Todos lo miraban fijamente analizando cada detalle de el, era un joven mago atractivo, de piel clara, y rasgos aristócratas.

Alto, de cabellos negros y lo más llamativo, sus ojos color azul zafiro, brillantes y profundos.

A pesar de su juventud era alguien imponente que a más de uno dejo intimidado, sus ojos refulgentes de poder.

— ¿Cómo logró entrar? —Interrogó una mujer pelirroja.

—Simplemente cruce la puerta —respondió él.

—No se burle, esto es propiedad privada usted no puede estar aquí —exclamo el hombre de ropa vieja con el ceño fruncido.

—En efecto esto es propiedad privada y por eso quiero saber qué hacen ustedes aquí.

—Es mi casa, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —respondió el hombre de ojos grises.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y lo miro con cinismo.

—Pues me temo que está mal informado señor —dijo él —pero esta casa me pertenece a mí. Quizás deba presentarme, mi nombre es Ethel Regulus Black y les exijo que me digan quien les dio permiso para habitar esta casa.

Sirius Black lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, un ligero brillo llamo su atención y su mirada se desvió a la mano derecha del joven y lo vio.

Ahí reposando en su dedo centro el mismo anillo que vio en la mano de su padre hace tantos años, era la joya que solo el patriarca de familia podía usar, era el símbolo de los Black, también vio en el dedo anular otro anillo diferente, símbolo de otro linaje aunque no reconoció el escudo.

Se sorprendido, aquel chiquillo frente a él no solo usaba los anillos sino que era la viva imagen de su pequeño hermano Regulus, aquel del que no sabía desde hace 15 años, era como si él estuviera frente a él lo único diferente eran sus ojos azul zafiro, que probablemente había heredado de su madre.

El muchacho tronó los dedos y la varita de la bruja que le apuntaba salió disparada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, todos le apuntaron aún más, la chica se alejó de él y con un simple accio recupero su varita.

—Kreacher —exclamó Sasuke en voz alta.

El elfo apareció inmediatamente en medio de la cocina y realizo una profunda reverencia mientras evitaba mirarlo fijamente.

—El joven amo llamo a Kreacher. ¿Qué necesita el joven amo del viejo Kreacher?

Sirius observó impresionado como el elfo idolatraba a el muchacho, cuando a él lo trataba como basura, aquello no le gustaba nada.

— ¿Quiénes son Kreacher? —Preguntó el azabache mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando al grupo de magos.

—Traidores a la sangre, una asquerosa sangre sucia y ladrones joven amo.

Todos miraron al elfo con odio y cuando estaban por saltarle encima un suspiro los detuvo.

—Kreacher no quiero volver a oírte hablar así—dijo el como si reprendiera a un niño pequeño.

—Si joven amo, lo siento joven amo— respondió el elfo sorprendiendo aún más a todos.

—Tú lo conoces —afirmo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Kreacher miro un instante a Sasuke y este asintió una vez.

—Por supuesto que Kreacher conoce al joven amo —respondió el con orgullo.— El joven amo es hijo del difunto amo Regulus, los difuntos amos le dejaron todo al joven amo incluso esta vieja casa, el joven amo ha venido a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece y el viejo Kreacher estará a su lado.

—Eso es mentira —chillo Hermione —Sirius es el último Black, él es un impostor.

Acuso mientras señalaba a Sasuke y sin que ella o cualquier otro lo previera el elfo se lanzó contra ella jalando sus cabellos e inclusive arrancando un par de mechones.

— ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA COMO TE ATREVES A SEÑALAR AL JOVEN AMO!

— ¡AH! ¡SUELTAME!

— ¡NO ERES DIGNA! ¡SOLO ERES UNA IMPURA!

Ron y Harry jalaron al elfo pero no podían hacer que la soltara, este la arañaba y pateaba.

—Kreacher, basta —dijo Sasuke en un peligroso siseo provocando escalofríos en la mayoría y Kreacher soltó inmediatamente a la chica.

Se quitó la capa de viaje y se sentó en la silla junto a él, mirando a todos.

—Esto no se repetirá —prometió el sin disculparse por lo sucedido.

—Molly, podrías llevar a los chicos a otra habitación y quedarte con ellos, necesito resolver esto —pidió Sirius.

Los adultos bajaron las varitas y Molly los obligo a salir, Sirius se sentó en una silla junto a Sasuke y con un gesto Remus y Tonks lo imitaron.

—Al parecer esto es en serio —dijo el rompiendo el silencio. — ¿Tienes pruebas?

Sasuke asintió y miro al elfo el cual le entrego un folder negro, y el a su vez se lo dio a Sirius.

—Son copias certificadas otorgadas por el ministerio y Gringotts.

El pelinegro lo abrió y comenzó a revisar los 3 documentos, un testamento, el acta de nacimiento de Sasuke y una prueba de sangre también.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y miraron al shinobi en shock, Remus al ver la reacción de su amigo tomo los papeles, él y Tonks notaron que eran genuinos.

—Eres un Black...

—Sí.

—Eres hijo de Reg.

—Así es.

—Entonces significa que Reg está...

—Muerto. Lleva 15 años muerto, él y mi madre.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Sirius, sus labios temblaron y su corazón dolió, un dolor diferente del que sintió ante la pérdida de James y Lily, algo más profundo.

Su hermano, aquel del cual dejo de saber durante mucho tiempo, estaba muerto, y el muchacho frente a el era su hijo.

— ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Por favor respóndeme. — Exigió mientras lo zangoloteaba fuertemente de los hombros.

Sasuke se zafo de un golpe de las manos de Sirius y lo miró fríamente.

—Si no lo sabe es su problema, si quiere saberlo, averígüelo usted mismo, yo no le diré absolutamente nada y no se atreva a mencionarlo ni a él ni a mi madre otra vez en mi presencia.

Sirius se levantó de la silla tirándola en el proceso y enfrentó al azabache.

—Necesito respuestas.

—Búsquelas usted mismo.

Remus y Tonks miraban a los dos esperando que en cualquier instante las maldiciones comenzaran a volar.

—Eres hijo de mi hermano y por lo tanto soy tu tío, tu familia.

—Yo no tengo familia, soy huérfano —respondió con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

Sasuke sabía quién era aquel hombre frente a él.

Sirius Orion Black hermano mayor de su padre, de niños ellos habían sido inseparables.

Hasta que en un arranque de rebeldía Sirius, había logrado que el legendario sombrero seleccionador lo pusiera en Griffyndor, donde conoció a James Potter.

Ambos se hicieron cercanos y su padre quedo, en un segundo plano .

No lo perdonaría, el había cambiado a su padre por sus amigos, se fue y lo dejo, si hubiera escuchado a su padre aunque fuera un instante todo habría sido diferente y quizás su padre estuviera vivo.

Lo miro, y vio desesperación en sus ojos, mientras las palabras de Kreacher resonaban en su cabeza.

—_"El amo Sirius los odiaba a todos, a los antiguos amos por su deseo de preservar la pureza de la sangre, ellos no eran mortifagos solo creían en la pureza, al amo Regulus lo tenía por idiota creía que odiaba a los impuros y muggles, pero no era así, el amo Regulus era bondadoso. El no tenía corazón para abandonar a los antiguos amos, sabía que eso los destruiría y eso se confirmó cuando poco después de que el amo Sirius huyera de la casa, el ama Walburga quedo destrozada y entre lágrimas quemó su nombre del tapiz..."_

Frunció los labios, quería odiarlo pero no podía pues era su única familia, aunque no lo perdonaría al menos por ahora.

—Habiendo aclarado esto deberé pedirles que abandonen esta casa—dijo con la voz seria pero a la vez calmada —no me obliguen a tomar medidas legales para echarlos, tienen 3 días.

Los miro una última vez y sin decir más se giró y salió de la casa dejando tras de sí a unos estupefactos magos.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil unos segundos observando el lugar donde Sasuke había estado hasta que sintió como Remus lo agitaba del hombro, fue entonces que reacciono.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black, recorrió con la mirada todas las ramas hasta llegar a la de su hermano, no vio nada pero de repente frente a sus ojos poco a poco se comenzó a dibujar el retrato de una bella mujer rubia de ojos azul zafiro y bajo este aparecieron letras.

_"Amelia Naunet Black"_

Bajo los retratos de su hermano y de esa mujer poco a poco se fue dibujando el retrato del ojiazul y bajo este su nombre.

_"Ethel Regulus Black"_

El chico decía la verdad, sintió a Remus entrar y observar el tapiz al igual que él pero lo ignoró y corrió hacia otro lado, durante su trayecto escucho sonoras carcajadas.

Frunció el ceño y corrió las cortinas negras del retrato de Walburga.

— ¡¿LO SIENTES?! ¡EL PODER DE EL! —Exclamo extasiada mientras lo miraba con burla. — ¡FINALMENTE EL APELLIDO BLACK TIENE UN HEREDERO DIGNO! ¡POR FIN EL HIJO PRODIGO HA VUELTO! ¡SOLO UN POCO MAS Y TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN BURLADO LO PAGARAN! ¡EL SERA GRANDE, EL ME LIBERARA!

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y la miro con furia.

— ¡TU LO SABIAS!

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABIA! —Exclamo feliz. — ¡DESDE HACE 15 AÑOS! ¡SUPE EL MOMENTO PRESIZO EN QUE REGULUS FALLECIO, E INCLUSO QUE SE CASO Y TUVO UN HEREDERO! ¡EL TAPIZ JAMAS MIENTE!

— ¡¿PORQUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE VIEJA BRUJA?! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI HERMANO HABIA MUERTO?! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIA UN SOBRINO?!

— ¡¿Y PORQUE LO HARIA?! ¡TU SOLO ERES UN TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! ¡NO MERECIAS SABERLO!

La furia de Sirius era demasiada, y se mostró a su alrededor haciendo bailar sus cabellos, los otros habitantes de Grimould Place estaban al pie de las escaleras observando la discusión entre el mago y el retrato.

Harry observo el odio con que su padrino miraba a la que había sido su madre, entonces una duda surgió.

¿A qué se refería con liberarla? ¿Tal vez él podría despegar su cuadro? ¿O algo de los Black?

Sacudió la cabeza, después se enteraría.

—Incluso la casa lo sabe —dijo una Walburga más tranquila y todos miraron alrededor, había magia en el aire, y no era la de Sirius. —Estas paredes han visto el principio y fin de tantas generaciones Black, y saben que una nueva ha llegado, lo saben y tú no podrás vivir más aquí él lo dijo y la casa acepto esa orden, será hermoso ver como la antigua magia de la familia se deshace de ti y toda esa bola de remedo de magos.

— ¿Como...?

— ¿Cómo logre ocultar esto de todos? —Interrumpió ella— fue fácil, solo use un hechizo de ilusión de sangre en el tapiz el cual se rompería en el momento que el pisara esta casa. No sabes nada Sirius, cegado por tu odio a la sangre, renegando a tu familia.

—Eran unos asquerosos mortíferos, ustedes...

— ¡SILENCIO! —Grito de nuevo sorprendiéndolo. —No tienes derecho a juzgar, así que cállate y vete debes preparar tus maletas.

El ojigris la asesino con la mirada y cerro de golpe las cortinas.

—Hay que llamar a Dumbledor —dijo Molly de repente.

—Tiene razón —apoyo Remus —si lo que tu madre dijo es cierto, hay que encontrar un nuevo lugar para el cuartel y ver donde puedes quedarte.

—Eso no es problema mi tío Alphard me dejo una casa viviré ahí.

—Una preocupación menos —exclamo la pelirroja.

—Aunque hay que investigar a este chico.

—Hablare con ojoloco —dijo con determinación Tonks.

Sirius asintió, y los gemelos comenzaron a molestar a su madre en un afán de aligerar el ambiente.

Harry se acercó a su padrino y sin decir más lo abrazo fuertemente pues Sirius parecía necesitarlo y los demás los dejaron solos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sin que nadie más que Harry supiera, Sirius lloro en silencio por Regulus, su hermano muerto.

Solo uno más a quien no pudo proteger.

**Perdón por la tardía actualización pero estuve en el hospital unos días por culpa de mi anemia, espero me perdonen y prometo actualizar mis demás historias pronto.**

**Bien alce la manita quien adora a la prometida de Sasuke, espero sean muchas jejeje, mas personajes aparecen y el tan esperado encuentro con Sirius sucedió, aunque algo brusco algo obvio con el carácter del Uchiha.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?**

**Espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar ah una cosa más, los invito a entrar en mi perfil hay una sorpresita jejeje (una historia) ¡OH! Jajaja.**

**Me siento genial, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, me esforzare por que los demás sean igual ok.**

**Hasta la próxima y no doy fecha de actualización porque no estoy segura de cuándo será, bye bye. **


	7. Capitulo 6

**¡HOLA! Jeje, lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo otro pedacito de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 6: Walburga Black**

_"ERUMPENT _

_Clasificación del MM: XXXX_

_El erumpent es una bestia gris, de gran tamaño y poder, natural de África. Pesa más de una tonelada y, de lejos, puede confundirse con un rinoceronte. Tiene una piel gruesa que repele la mayoría de los encantamientos y maleficios, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo sobre el hocico y una cola larga que parece una soga. Los erumpents sólo dan a luz una cría en cada parto. Esta bestia no ataca a menos que se la provoque exageradamente, pero, cuando lo hace, los resultados suelen ser catastróficos. El cuerno del erumpent puede atravesar..."_

Cerro el libro "Animales Fantásticos Y Dónde Encontrarlos", miro el antiguo reloj sobre su escritorio, las 2 pm.

Los tres días habían concluido, así que era hora de revisar si Grimuld Place ya estaba vacía.

—Kreacher.

Crack, el elfo apareció ante él y realizo su usual reverencia.

—Ya sabes que hacer —ordeno y el elfo lo miro.

—Si joven amo, Kreacher obedece —chillo y de nuevo desapareció, para aparecer al minuto. —Kreacher lo ha confirmado joven amo, la casa esta vacía.

El azabache asintió, tomo los polvos flu y entro a la chimenea, donde las llamas verdes lo engulleron llevándolo a su destino.

Al salir de la chimenea del estudio miro a su alrededor, no hallando a nadie cerro los ojos y usando sus sentidos aumentados al ser un shinobi se concentró en enfocar alguna presencia a parte de él y el elfo.

—Vacío —susurro para sí mientras abría los ojos.

Relajo los hombros y se dispuso a recorrer la casa con el elfo tras él, pero al llegar a unas escaleras se dio cuenta que el retrato de una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra, de largos cabellos lo observaba fijamente, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, segundos después la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

—Vaya, al fin alguien digno en esta casa —exclamo ella de repente.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Interrogo él y ella frunció el ceño.

—Así que no me reconoces, sinceramente me lo esperaba.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta.

—Cuida esa lengua niño —dijo ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. —Y muestra respeto.

—No la conozco, así que no tengo porque —la ignoro y clavo sus ojos azules en el elfo. — Kreacher ¿quién es?

El viejo elfo se removió incomodo, la difunta ama estaba molesta por la osadía del joven amo, y el joven amo estaba molesto por discutir con un viejo retrato.

—Es la difunta ama Walburga.

— ¿Walburga?

—Si niño, Walburga —lo interrumpio y el azabache entrecerró los ojos —Walburga Black, madre de tu padre, ósea tu abuela. Así que respétame muchacho.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, y se giró dispuesto a seguir recorriendo la casa.

—Quema su retrato Kreacher, no estoy de humor para discutir con eso.

Walburga chillo asustada y Kreacher se quedó en shock.

—Pero... Joven amo... Kreacher no cree que...

Sasuke se detuvo y lentamente giro el rostro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Kreacher te lo ordeno.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MOCOSO INSOLENTE! ¡NO PASE MAS DE 10 AÑOS ESPERANDO, SOLO PARA QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE MI NIETO QUIERA DESHACERSE DE LA UNICA QUE PUEDE AYUDARLO!

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada negándose a ceder.

—Joven amo, perdone si Kreacher es atrevido, pero Kreacher cree que no debe destruir el retrato de la difunta ama.

Kreacher chillo de nuevo al ver que Sasuke de nuevo lo miraba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡JA! —Exclamo Walburga. —Quieres respuestas, bien mocoso yo te las daré pero primero deberás hacer algo por mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Liberarme —respondió y el la miro confundido.

—Eres una pintura.

— ¿No? ¿En serio? Gracias por decírmelo al fin mi vida tiene sentido.

El azabache la fulmino con la mirada ante su respuesta.

—Solo saca tu varita, corta tu palma derecha y con tu sangre dibuja una estrella de cinco puntas con una luna dentro de ella.

—Está loca.

— ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Sasuke gruño y durante un segundo estuvo a punto de destruir el cuadro con un katon, aquella mujer era tan chocante como Naruto.

Pero se contuvo pues en verdad quería respuestas, así que siguiendo sus indicaciones hizo el trazo sobre el marco del cuadro.

—Bien, ahora repite después de mi: _" Yo el heredero de la casa Black, invoco al ancestral poder sanguíneo, rompe el sello y libera este espíritu._

_Otorgale la libertad y permite que termine lo que ha de hacer."_

—_Yo el heredero de la casa Black, invoco al ancestral poder sanguíneo, rompe el sello y libera este espíritu. _

_Otórgale la libertad y permite que termine lo que ha de hacer._

Tras repetir las palabras, un fuerte resplandor salió del cuadro, instintivamente el azabache retrocedió y al enfocar la mirada con incredulidad nota como una espesa neblina blanca salía del cuadro tomando la forma de una alta mujer.

Era la misma mujer del retrato, sólo que había pasado a convertirse en un fantasma.

—Muy bien mocoso, lo has hecho bien.

—Antes de que tú nacieras, justo en el momento de mi muerte realicé un encantamiento prohibido que ataba mi alma a ese cuadro hasta que él heredero Black llegará, y con ayuda de su sangre y magia sería liberada pasando a ser un fantasma.

— ¿Porque hizo eso?

—Porque sabía que tú me necesitarías, con Regulus y si su esposa muertos no tenías a nadie en este mundo.

El azabache desvió la mirada incomodo, aquella mujer había hecho algo muy grande por él pero su orgullo le impedía darle las gracias.

—Aun así...

—Eres mi nieto, mi sangre.

El fantasma le sonrío un segundo y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera, aun sorprendido el azabache la siguió. Ambos llegaron a una enorme biblioteca bastante vieja y descuidada, Walburga le indicó sentarse en un roído sillón y él lo hizo.

—Tienes muchas preguntas aún, ¿verdad? —Dijo ella de repente y él asintió —responderé todas y cada una de ellas.

—Bien, háblame de nuestra familia —dijo él y un nudo se formó en su garganta al decir "nuestra".

Walburga suspiro y su mirada se tornó lejana, perdida en sus recuerdos. El azabache guardó silencio y esperó a que ella hablara.

—La familia Black es una de las más grandes y antiguas familias de magos de Gran Bretaña, nuestros orígenes se remontan hasta la Edad Media.

A lo largo del tiempo un gran número de miembros de la familia practicaban las Artes Oscuras, lo que nos hizo acreedores de una mala fama, siendo catalogados como mortífagos, no te negare que algunos de nosotros se convirtieron en mortífagos como tu padre, y tu tía Bellatrix. Mientras que otros nunca tomaron la marca tenebrosa. Algunos más no estaban de acuerdo con esas opiniones como Sirius y Andrómeda. Tu abuelo y yo nunca fuimos mortifagos, cuando Orión conoció a Thomas Riddle, encontró a alguien con la astucia e inteligencia que tenía fuertes ideologías y que podía preservar y expandir las tradiciones mágicas, lo apoyo tanto social como económicamente, desgraciadamente el poder lo cambio volviéndolo lo que es hoy. Orión y yo nos distanciamos de él, en ese entonces Sirius ya se había ido y el Señor Oscuro no estaba contento con el hecho de que los Black principales no lo apoyaran como antes. Entonces Regulus se unió a él y nosotros lo nombramos heredero todo para evitar algo peor.

Un día halle a Regulus investigando en la biblioteca y con lo que vi me di cuenta de todo, después vi el tapiz y supe que se había casado así como el hecho de que habías nacido, lo espere pero él no volvió interrogue a Kreacher pero él no me dijo nada.

— ¿Entonces como lo supiste?

—Use Leggilemens en el y me entere de todo, entonces mi yo real tomo una decisión. Paso los siguientes 2 años de su vida preparando una coartada para cuando tú regresaras.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y ella sonrió.

—Cualquiera que intente averiguar de ti hallara que fuiste criado en un orfanato asiático, pues fuiste dejado ahí por tu madre una nacida de muggles la cual huyo por temor a morir a manos de mortifagos pero murió en un asalto y sobre tu padre, bueno el murió en un enfrentamiento contra antiguos seguidores de Grindelwald que odiaban al Señor Oscuro.

—Entonces ocultaste el origen de mi madre y te encargaste de que nadie supiera la traicion de mi padre.

—Sí, de esa forma no tendrás problemas y el camino estará libre para tu venganza.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eres un Black, y nosotros jamás dejamos que se nos humille o se nos utilice, así ha sido siempre, así que es obvio lo que harás. Lo primero será anunciar al mundo tu existencia, pero deberá ser al estilo de nuestra familia.

El azabache enarcó una ceja y ella sonrió misteriosamente.

— ¿Cómo piensas que haremos eso?

—Es obvio, con una gran fiesta. Invitarás a todos los líderes de las familias sangre pura, a la prensa, los miembros del Wizengamot y del ministerio. Todos deberán estar aquí, todos deben saber que el último de los Black sigue en pie, cuando el mundo sepa los ojos de todos estarán enfocados en ti, todo lo que hagas será de conocimiento público. Tus errores los usarán para destruirte, se aprovecharán de tus temores para chantajearte y tratarán de llegar a ti y tener un poco de ese poder.

—Lo sé.

—Todas las familias postrarán ante ti a sus hijas, nietas, primas, hermanas. Las exhibirán como una vulgar mercancía para tratar de engancharte.

—Pues me temo que van a perder su tiempo, yo ya estoy comprometido mi madre lo arreglo antes de que yo naciera.

—Eso es perfecto, sólo espero que sea alguien de nuestra clase; no aceptaré que sea una tonta mestiza ni mucho menos una sangre sucia.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada ante esa expresión tan vaga y estúpida según él, pero comprendió que la época en la que su abuela había sido criado esa frase habías sido usada constantemente así que sería una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ella.

—Claro que es una sangre pura, su nombre Luna Lovegood

El ceño de Walburga se frunció mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía sobre esa familia.

—Los Lovegood, una familia muy extraña y excéntrica, pero sangre pura, así que la muchacha es aceptable. Deberás hablar con ella e informarle de todo, ambos deberán lucir radiantes.

Sasuke frunció los labios, aquel fantasma sería un dolor de cabeza más para él.

—Ethel —lo llamo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el la miro. —Es tu turno de decirme donde haz estado todos estos años.

Esta vez fue el rostro de Sasuke el que se volvió serio, y un terrible presentimiento asalto a Walburga al ver el rostro de su nieto, el azabache se acomodó en el roído sillón y se dispuso a relatar nuevamente su vida en el mundo shinobi.

* * *

Todo comenzó como cualquier día en el ministerio de magia, los magos y brujas iban de aquí para allá, algunos entraban otros salían, algunos más asistían a reuniones y otros discutían acaloradamente. Cuando una lechuza gris atravesó el living, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella pues era extraño hace mucho que no se usaban, un segundo después de ella le siguieron unas cuantas más, todas volaron a distintas direcciones y los magos y brujas detenían lo que hacían para mirar aquel extraño espectáculo.

Una de ellas se posó en un escritorio de roble antiguo, la bruja tras él miró ceñuda al ave y ésta le entregó un sobre para salir de nuevo sin esperar respuesta, la joven pelirroja de no más de 30 años sujeto el sobre y al ver el símbolo en él se sorprendió.

Inmediatamente se apresuró a la puerta más cercana a ella y entró.

—Ministro —chillo ella y el hombre la miro aburrido pero a la chica poco le importo y le entrego el sobre.

Confundido lo abrió y jadeo incrédulo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Exclamo agitando el sobre y la chica no supo que decir.

Fudge salió de su oficina con la intención de ir con los aurores y exigir que investigaran aquello, pero entonces noto que no era el único en recibir aquello, todos los jefes de áreas habían recibido el sobre y uno que otro mago más, además por un comentario que alcanzo a oír incluso miembros del Winzengamot.

—Es imposible —pensó —el único Black que queda es un prófugo, debo saber qué significa esto.

Minerva Mcgonagall caminaba presurosa a través de uno de los pasillos de aquel antiguo castillo, al llegar a una estatua en específico y tras decir una palabra ingreso a la oficina donde un anciano de larga barba y ojos azules la miraron fijamente al igual que los demás que se llevan ahí.

—Albus, tienes que ver esto —dijo aun sorprendida mientras le entregaba un periódico.

El anciano lo tomó era El Profeta Vespertino, el cual solo se publicaba cuando un algo particularmente notable sucedía, la última vez que lo había visto fue por el vuelo ilegal del ford volador a manos de Harry y Ron.

"_La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black comienza su escalada hacia su antigua gloria."_

_Por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de cotilleos de El Profeta_

_"Mis queridos lectores hoy esta reportera cuya despiadada pluma se ha ocupado de pinchar las reputaciones demasiado infladas de muchos magos y brujas les trae un gran anuncio._

_Una hermosa lechuza negra llego esta mañana a las oficinas del profeta con un sobre sellado, que al ser abierto revelo nada más y nada menos que una invitación._

_La cual provenía de esta antigua familia, pero la duda es quien la envió. Pues el ultimo Black es un asesino prófugo, además de..."_

Albus ignoro el resto del artículo que como siempre eran una bola de mentiras, y miro la fotografía adjunta que mostraba la invitación de la que se hablaba.

—Ese mocoso... —Gruño un furioso Sirius —como se atreve a hacer una estupidez así.

— ¿Porque lo hace? —Pregunto Tonks.

—Ha pasado años en el anonimato y quizás cree que ya es hora de que el mundo sepa de el —respondió Arthur.

—Si lo sé, pero ¿porque? —Insistió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo un pensativo Remus —al hacer esto atraerá la atención de Voldemort.

—Tal vez es lo que quiere —exclamo Ojoloco —después de todo Regulus, su padre fue un fiel seguidor de él y como él está muerto quizás quiera ocupar su lugar.

—Severus —llamo el director y el pocionista salió de las sombras. — ¿Él sabe de el?

—No —respondió —pero con esto, es cuestión de tiempo.

De repente interrumpiendo la reunión, apareció en la habitación Dobby el cual llevaba en sus manos un sobre negro que estaba sellado y se lo entregó a Dumbledore cuando éste lo tomó el elfo desapareció.

Su rostro se volvió serio al ver lo que era, era la misma invitación dirigida expresamente a él.

_La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black se complace en invitarlos a una recepción._

_La cual se llevará a cabo en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres, Inglaterra, a partir de las 20:00 horas., del día sábado 07 de Agosto del presente año._

_La recepción será formal por lo cual se le pide a los invitados, vestir apropiadamente, esta invitación sólo es válida para el receptor de ella junto con los acompañantes pertinentes._

_Se ruega confirmación._

—Al parecer el joven Black me ha invitado a esa reunión.

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al oír aquello.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Por ahora dejar que las cosas sigan su curso Minerva —respondió el. — Sabemos quién es su padre pero la cuestión es quién es su madre, hay que averiguarlo.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy miro con sospecha la invitación en sus manos, aún dudaba de su veracidad pero tras realizar múltiples y minuciosos encantamientos de reconocimiento supo que era verdadera aunque también supo que no la envió la persona que supuestamente habitaba esa casa su primo Sirius.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente y por ella entró Lucius, ella agitó la invitación mostrándosela.

—Así que también la recibimos nosotros — exclamó él y ella lo miró confundida — todos en el ministerio hablan de ello, la mayoría de los más importantes magos y brujas han recibido la misma invitación y me dijeron que los miembros del Winzengamot también.

—Esto es extraño.

—Lo sé pero es auténtica, quien quiera que la haya enviado es el actual cabeza de familia el departamento de asuntos familiares lo confirmó.

— ¿Entonces iremos? —Preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, muero por conocer quién será. Sea quien sea es alguien importante.

—Iré con Draco a comprar nuevas túnicas —respondió e inmediatamente mandó a un elfo en busca de su hijo.

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, como ven nuestro Sasukito conoció a Walburga, además de que supo la historia de la familia Black, próximo capitulo la boda y la fiesta que Walburga exigió jeje, no olviden comentar para poder saber que les parece.**

**Hasta la próxima besos.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola todo el mundo, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.**

**Quiero disculparme por haber tardado en actualizar, pero mi inspiración se fue de paseo, el capítulo de hoy es más largo a modo de disculpa y por supuesto es sobre la boda y la fiesta.**

**En fin, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 7: Los Black.**

El anunció estaba hecho, los invitados habían confirmado e incluso la fiesta había sido anunciada en la primera plana del profeta, todo estaba listo.

Grimould Place en ese momento se encontraba en una completa y rápida remodelación por parte de varias compañías mágicas las cuales contrato.

Los empleados iban de aquí para allá, cargando pintura, papel tapiz, flores, muebles, entre otras cosas; todos dirigidos por el fantasma de Walburga la cual les ordenaba dónde colocar todo y qué hacer.

Los elfos domésticos se habían adueñado de la cocina por ese día para comenzar a reunir los ingredientes parar el gran banquete, y algunos otros terminaban de limpiar y pulir lo que hiciera falta.

Sasuke estaba en la antigua habitación de Regulus, revisando con cuidado y parsimonia sus cosas; encontró sus libros del colegio, fotografías, ropa entre otras cosas.

Se habían cumplido 14 días desde que él se enteró de todo, y 5 días desde que conoció a su abuela los cuales paso recorriendo cada una de las propiedades que poseía buscando toda fuente de información, que termino en la gran biblioteca Weald y objetos de valor que mando a sus bóvedas en Gringotts, al igual que Grimould Place, todas las propiedades habían sido remodeladas y los encantamientos de protección renovados.

Se sentó en la cama mirando la habitación, el único lugar que ordeno no remodelar, su vista viajo al viejo escritorio donde observo la pequeña caja donde descansaban los anillos de sus padres y que en breve serian de él y Luna.

Su prometida.

Con la que se casaría, no era algo que le trajera demasiado pero no tenía opción.

Miro el reloj en la mesilla le indico que eran las tres de la tarde, luego miro el calendario 05 de agosto, suspiro y comenzó a arreglarse, al terminar se dirigió a la chimenea del estudio.

Walburga que paso flotando cerca de ahí lo miro confusa, su nieto portaba un traje de gala color negro, con camisa en color gris claro con una túnica oscura hecha con seda de acromantula italiana la cual no llevaba abrochada lo que permitía ver el resto de su vestimenta.

—Ethel —llamo ella y él la miró. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al ministerio —respondió él mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

— ¿A qué?

—A casarme —respondió despreocupadamente sorprendiendo al fantasma y sin más entro en la chimenea donde las llamas verdes lo engulleron.

Dos segundos después salió encontrándose con un poco concurrido ministerio, algo obvio al ser fin de semana era su primera vez ahí, camino por el pasillo y subió al ascensor.

—Nivel tres, Sección de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, Escuadra de la Inversión de Magia Accidental, Departamento de Asuntos familiares, Oficina principal de "Olvidacion" y Comité de Excusas Muggle dignas.

Las puertas se abrieron y el bajo, aquel piso estaba vacío, con solo una persona tras un escritorio.

—Buenas tardes joven Black —saludo el mago de cabellos canosos y el solo asintió.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y el giro para ver entrar a dos personas, Luna y su padre.

Por un segundo su mente se quedó en blanco ella se veía hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, de strapless ceñido hasta la cintura bordado que terminaba en una falda de varias capas con aplicaciones en encaje hasta debajo de sus rodillas con sandalias de tacón alto a juego, en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

Su cabello suelto en ligeros bucles caía en cascada a través de su espalda, con un pequeño velo de brocado, iba maquillada muy tenue, suave sombra en sus parpados y sus ojos enmarcados por sus pestañas perfectamente rizadas, sus labios pintados de color rosa claro.

—Hola Marcus —saludo Xenophilius cuando llegaron hasta ellos. —Gracias por este favor.

—No hay de que Xeno.

Los ojos oscuros del mago Marcus miraron a Luna y Sasuke analizándolos, asintió una vez y suavemente se aclaró la garganta.

—El día de hoy estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio, al joven Ethel Regulus Black con la señorita Luna Cristel Lovegood...

Xenophilius carraspeo fuertemente atrayendo la atención del mago que oficiaba el matrimonio, al ver que estaba a punto de iniciar uno de sus largos discursos, recordándole que eso no era necesario que fuera directo al punto, el aludido rodo los ojos y asintió, dando un breve discurso.

—Pueden intercambiar sus alianzas. —dijo el hombre.

Xenophilius abrió la pequeña caja qué Sasuke le había pasado previamente y el azabache sacó el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la rubia junto con el anillo de compromiso.

—Yo Ethel Regulus Black. Te acepto a ti Luna Cristel Lovegood, como esposa, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo Luna Cristel Lovegood. Te acepto a ti Ethel Regulus Black, como esposo, para amarte y repetirte todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Recito ella mientras sacaba el anillo que había pertenecido al padre del azabache y se lo colocaba en el dedo anular.

El juez asintió y sonrió.

—Por favor saquen sus varitas —pidió y ambos lo hicieron juntando sus varitas en forma de cruz. —Con la autorización que me otorga el Ministerio de Magia, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

El mago toco 3 veces las varitas, para después mover en un complicado movimiento su varita por encima de las cabezas de Sasuke y Luna, un efluvio de luces doradas y plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales hasta crear un grueso lazo dorado que se enredó en sus manos, y varitas.

—Pueden besarse.

Luna sonrió tímidamente y se giró a ver a su marido, Sasuke la imito y con sus manos sujeto suavemente el rostro de Luna, pero contrario a lo que el juez pensaba el azabache no la besó en los labios, en cambio depositó un suave beso en su frente.

La rubia cerró los ojos ante el gesto del chico pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que era lo único que podía esperar de él.

Al separarse firmaron el acta de matrimonio y tras unas palabras el mago que los caso se retiró.

—Yo iré a casa —dijo Xenophilius atrayendo la atención de ambos. — Luna, cariño ve con tu marido y cuando puedan pasen a visitarme.

La rubia asintió al igual que el azabache, y con sus manos firmemente sujetas ambos entraron en la chimenea más cercana.

Llegaron a la mansión Weald y ambos caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la escalera principal, subieron los escalones hasta detenerse frente a la gran pintura.

—Madre, padre; déjenme presentarles a mi esposa. Luna Cristel Black.

Ambos magos miraron a la chica con una sonrisa y de repente Amelia comenzó a llorar.

—Felicidades, a los dos— dijo Regulus mientras la consolaba.

—Oh mi bebe, se ha casado ya es todo un hombre— exclamo la rubia entre hipidos y el azache rodo los ojos.

—Gracias por sus palabras señores Black— respondió Luna.

—Oh querida, puedes llamarme Amelia no hace falta tanta formalidad.

—Tenemos que resolver algunas cosas, así que nos retiramos— dijo el azabache.

—Oh claro —exclamo Amelia ligeramente sonrojada al comprender que se irían de luna de miel.

—Hasta luego. — dijo Regulus y los recién casados asintieron.

Sasuke y Luna bajaron por las escaleras y de nuevo se dirigieron a la chimenea de donde salieron, el azabache tomo un puñado de polvos flu, abrazo a Luna por la cintura y exclamo.

—Mansión Seigen, provincia de Akershus, Oslo, Noruega.

No dieron ni tres pasos, cuando dos elfos aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Bienvenidos— exclamaron al unísono y con un gesto de Sasuke desaparecieron de nuevo.

—Son Lixie y Kreacher— explico el azabache— sólo ellos dos y nosotros estaremos en la mansión, nos iremos pasado mañana para poder estar en la fiesta que mi abuela insistió en que organizara.

—Está bien— dijo ella.

Después de cambiarse las ropas formales por algo más cómodo, ambos se acomodaron frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la rubia pues tenía curiosidad sobre él.

El dudo, pero considerando que ahora estaban casados supo que debía decirle la verdad a Luna, sus padres le aseguraron que ella no podría traicionarlo pues estaban atados mágicamente.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi— comenzó el —he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero que en su momento fueron necesarias. Lo que te diré quizás parezca imposible, pero deberás confiar en mí Luna.

Ella lo miró fijamente sopesando cada palabra y supo que aquella verdad no sería agradable, pero que aun así debería aceptarla, además el que él decidiera decirle todo mostraba la gran confianza que ahora le tenía.

—Confió en ti Ethel— dijo ella mientras aferraba una de sus manos.

El la miro y con suavidad apretó su mano y hablo.

Le dijo absolutamente todo, desde que era un shinobi hasta su objetivo de destruir a Voldemort.

Un silencio reino después de aquello, el la miraba esperando su reacción pero ella solo cerro sus ojos gravando cada palabra en su mente, finalmente los abrió y también lo miro.

—Es verdad que todo suena imposible y me sorprende, pero eso no significa que no te creo.

Ella respiro hondo, y el enarco una ceja al creer que aquello que decía le pesaba.

—Pero no importa— exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiéndolo. — Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras, de cualquier manera no harás lo que los demás digan, a quien le importa quien eras o que hiciste, deja el pasado en el pasado. Ve a donde quieras y vive de la forma que quieras y te prometo que yo estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que hagas o el camino que elijas yo te apoyare, siempre lo hare.

La miró, sólo la miró durante un instante, aquellas palabras que brotaron de sus labios se enterraron en él, la sensación de no estar solo. De tener a alguien a tu lado que siempre estará ahí, alguien que promete estar contigo.

Durante un instante pudo ver el mundo a la manera de ella, pudo olvidarse de su odio y soledad.

Ella se lo prometió y sabía que lo cumpliría, así que él se juró a sí mismo que hiciera lo que hiciera, no dejaría que nada la dañará, no dejaría que la pureza que ella poseía y la inocencia que desbordaba fueran manchadas por la sangre.

Irónico, muchas personas le ofrecieron lo mismo que ella y el los desdeñó a todos, pero en ese momento no lo hizo, aquella muchacha rubia cambio mucho en él.

—Luna, gracias— dijo sinceramente.

Tras haber dicho aquello de nuevo se sumieron en una larga plática en la que él pudo aprender más del mundo mágico.

Ninguno sintió el tiempo pasar, solo se dieron cuenta al ver la falta de luz natural y al sentir el descenso de la temperatura.

Sabían que pasaría después, debían unirse íntimamente para que su enlace mágico fuera completado, era necesario pues también era la forma en que la antigua magia de la familia de Sasuke pudiera perpetrar en Luna y darle a la chica protección sanguínea.

Entonces hizo algo que jamás había hecho, la abrazo con gentileza.

—No lo haremos si no quieres, o si no te sientes lista—dijo él.

—Está bien— respondió ella— debemos hacerlo, además estoy lista.

Se separó de ella y la miro fijamente tratando de hallar duda en su rostro, pero no había nada de eso.

Sería una experiencia nueva, pues a pesar de que siempre hubo mujeres que estuvieron dispuestas a calentar su cama él nunca lo hizo y algo dentro de él le decía que la rubia tampoco, sería la primera vez de ambos.

Con sus manos entrelazadas se dirigieron a la habitación principal, al abrir la puerta notaron como los elfos habían preparado todo.

Había una gran cama matrimonial con almohadones y cobertores de seda negra, a cada lado de la cama una mesilla de noche, un armario y un gran espejo, las gruesas cortinas ligeramente abiertas permitían ver el hermoso paisaje.

Alrededor de toda la habitación había pequeños velas blancas iluminando todo, y con unos cuantos pétalos de rosas regados que otorgaban a la habitación un delicado aroma.

Entonces Luna vio sobre la cama una prenda de tela, soltó la mano del azabache y se acercó al tomarla noto que era un ligero camisón blanco, de encaje y transparencias que cubría justamente lo necesario.

Sin decir nada y con la prenda en sus manos entró al baño a cambiarse, el azabache comenzó a quitarse el exceso de ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, entonces el sonido de la puerta atrajo su tensión y al girarse por segunda vez en su vida se quedó mudo.

Se veía hermosa, aquella prenda que caía suavemente a través de sus curvas la hacía lo más sensual y tentador que el haya visto en su vida.

Lentamente camino hasta él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, el la aferro de la cintura e inspiró su delicado y natural aroma.

— ¿Estas segura?— Pregunto de nuevo.

—Si.

Sus manos suavemente recorrieron un camino a través de su espalda, bajo su rostro y capturo los labios de ella en un beso suave y tierno, ella correspondió y llevo sus manos a su cuello, con gentileza la empujó sobre la cama, mientras sus labios aún estaban sobre los de ella.

La temperatura aumentó en ellos y la ferviente necesidad de sentirse los azoto, poco a poco comenzó a retirarle el camisón y al hacerlo totalmente pudo admirar la delicada figura de la bruja, pudo sentir el retumbar de su corazón y pudo admirar su belleza en todo su esplendor.

—Ethel...— Susurro ella mientras sus ojos transmitían una muda petición, una petición de que fuera tierno.

Silenciosamente asintió y de nuevo capturó sus labios mientras sus manos la aferraban.

Con la luz de la luna colándose a través de las cortinas y la noche como testigo, se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, sellando así su destino.

* * *

Walburga Black entrecerró los ojos analizando a la joven pareja frente a ella, un instante después asintió dando así su aprobación.

— ¡TU!—Llamo de repente a una bruja que pasaba cargando un gran florero. — Tómales una foto.

La mujer la miró confundida pero rápidamente otra que pasaba por ahí le retiró el florero y le puso una cámara en las manos, Sasuke miró interrogante a su abuela.

—Están casados y no tienen ni una sola foto de la boda y todo porque al jovencito no se le antojo decirme cuando se iban a casar, así que ahora se tomarán una y punto.

El azabache la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada en cambio abrazo a Luna de la cintura y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho, ambos miraron a la bruja que alzó la cámara, la foto fue tomada y el hechizo que permitía que se moviera lanzado.

—Es todo, vete— dijo Walburga a la bruja y esta obedeció sin rechistar

El fantasma miro de nuevo a los jóvenes y frunció el ceño.

—La ropa que traen les sienta, pero no es apropiada para la fiesta.

—Abuela— siseo Sasuke.

—Silencio mocoso— rebatió ella— sabes que es cierto, además recuerdo haberte dicho que ambos debían verse deslumbrantes hoy.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros Ethel, así que los dos entraran a esa chimenea —ordenó señalando el estudio principal. — Y se irán a Francia a buscar ropas adecuadas, y no se te olvide llevarla a un salón de belleza para que la arreglen bien. Ahora váyanse.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Sasuke, abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamarle pero se contuvo muy en el fondo sabía que su abuela tenía razón así que sujetando firmemente la mano de Luna y sin decir más entraron a la chimenea.

Estaba furioso, cómo se atrevía a ordenarle algo todo por esa estúpida fiesta que ella había insistido en hacer, y el de idiota que acepto eso.

—Ethel— lo llamo la voz de Luna recordándole que la había estado arrastrando a través de las calles de Francia.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para encontrarse con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento— dijo avergonzado.

—No importa— respondió con la misma sonrisa— a cambio deberás comprarme un pastel de fresas.

El Uchiha rodo los ojos pero asintió, Luna y su obsesión por las cosas dulces.

Llegaron a la zona mágica de Francia y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la parte más acaudalada, y entraron a una tienda de ropa.

Una bruja mayor pero bien vestida se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa cortes.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles? —Pregunto con un marcado acento francés.

—Tenemos una fiesta muy importante esta noche y necesitamos ropa adecuada— exclamo el azabache y la mujer asintió.

—En la boutique de Tessa encontraran lo adecuado —respondió con una sonrisa. — Juliette, Violette —llamo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y unas gemelas castañas se acercaron inmediatamente— ya saben qué hacer.

Las jóvenes asintieron y lo siguiente que supo Sasuke es que evitaría ir a comprar ropa de nuevo si podía evitarlo pues aquello era un pandemónium.

Vestidos, capas, zapatos y mucho más volaron de aquí para haya, no supo cuántas prendas le obligaron a probarse esas brujas, pero el odio cada momento de ello.

Al terminar ambos terminaron con muchas bolsas en las manos las cuales fueron empequeñecidas, un viaje rápido al salón de belleza por Luna y ambos estaban listos, sin perder tiempo entraron en la chimenea más cercana y regresaron a Grimmould Place, solo faltaba una hora para la fiesta.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la casa Black había abierto sus puertas, tantos años que pasó en las sombras, una verdadera lástima; comentaban algunos. El que una noble y ancestral casa desapareciera, casi por completo de no ser por la sangre Black que corría en la esposa del patriarca Malfoy, pero aun así para ellos era un linaje perdido.

O al menos eso fue hasta el día en que una misteriosa persona llegó y reclamó el título de Lord Black, y ahora ofrecía una fiesta para anunciar a todo mundo que la Casa Black estaba de regreso y en camino a recuperar su gloria pasada.

La Casa Black tenía un nuevo Lord, uno que nuevamente elevaría su nombre tan alto como nunca antes y para envidia de muchos, volviéndose una de las casas más poderosas de todo el Reino Unido.

Walburga Black (la cual se veía radiante y elegante, para sorpresa de Sasuke, lo cual era teóricamente imposible porque estaba muerta) miraba con gran nostalgia todo a su alrededor, por fin su más grande anhelo estaba hecho realidad, después de tantos años su nieto había aparecido y ahora el salvaría a la casa Black.

Entro en un gran salón, (ampliado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los invitados), que tiempo atrás había visto tantos bailes de sociedad y recibido a la gente más importante no solo de Reino Unido, también del mundo entero.

Entrecerró los ojos analizando cada detalle tratando de hallar la más mínima cosa fuera de lugar, pero para su satisfacción todo estaba en orden, perfecto orden.

El suelo de mármol de un exquisito color verde, brillaba gracias al exhaustivo pulido por parte de los elfos y hacia un perfecto acorde con las paredes recién pintadas de un suave tono crema marfil.

Seis enormes ventanales con marco de plata habían sido abrillantados y ahora reflejaban todo como si fueran espejos y eran parcialmente cubiertos de cortinas de seda verde esmeralda.

Las pinturas familiares habían sido restauradas, dispersos a lo largo del lugar había jarrones de porcelana italiana rebosantes de flores que aromatizaban todo con su delicado aroma; y los muebles habían sido comprados y traídos directamente de Grecia.

Sí, todo era perfecto, salió del salón y se dirigió a verificar el banquete, faltaba tanto por hacer.

La comida estaba anunciada a las nueve, motivo por el cual la cocina estaba a su máxima capacidad.

El comedor estaba ubicado en una habitación conectada al salón y en este había varias mesas de cristal circulares adornadas con lo mejor de la mantelería y por supuesto la vajilla china ya estaba colocada junto con sillas de piel.

La cena había sido cuidadosamente seleccionada y esta seria de tres tiempos, además de que los invitados podrían elegir.

_Primer tiempo: Arroz cremoso con bogavante, setas y aliñado con almendras o Carpaccio de gamba roja sobre tartar de tomate y ajo blanco._

_Segundo tiempo: Cordero glaseado con un toque de jengibre y hortalizas frescas o pollo bañado en salsa de almendra con verduras mixtas al vapor cocidas en mantequilla._

_Tercer tiempo: Crema de requesón con arándanos y miel, tiramisú, tartas de coco o pasteles en miniatura de vainilla rellenos._

Una mesa extra de forma rectangular también de cristal, había sido predispuesta como la mesa de bebidas, la cual tendría las más exclusivas traídas de todas partes del mundo.

Vinos franceses tintos y claros, whisky de fuego inglés, champagne italiana, martinis de sabores importados de Brasil, sake japonés y vodka español.

Y por supuesto que la lista de invitados era bastante selecta.

Las casas Abbott, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Greengrass, Fawley, Flint, Rosier, Scamander, Yaxley, MacMillan, Potter, Bulstrode, McLaggen, Wood, Bones, Albus Dumbledore, el Ministro, miembros de Winzengamot y por supuesto corresponsales del Profeta, (una de las que desgraciadamente era Rita Skeeter), incluso habían sido invitadas Andrómeda Tonks junto con su hija y marido pero ellos habían rechazado la invitación.

La variedad de invitados había sido una sorpresa pues con esto la casa Black declaraba su neutralidad al recibir a gente de todos los círculos, o al menos eso creían casi todos.

Por supuesto aquella esperada recepción contaba con grandes y rigurosas medidas de seguridad tanto como para los anfitriones como para sus invitados.

Un perímetro de un kilómetro a la redonda había sido colocado con grandes y poderosas barreras de protección para evitar que los muggles notaran la fiesta, también habían sido predispuestos puntos específicos para el acceso por medio del traslado, en la entrada principal habían apostados 4 guardias contratados directamente de las filas de Durmstrang y rodeando el perímetro un equipo de seguridad privada que vigilaba el mas mínimo movimiento.

El viejo reloj del vestíbulo marcó las ocho en punto, y las campanadas resonaron en las paredes de toda la casa.

Tras dar una ligera palmada y con una gran sonrisa cuál gato de Cheshire, Walburga ordeno a los elfos estar listos para recibirlos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados, siendo saludados por una extasiada Walburga.

Sonrisas, halagos, saludos de cortesía, incluso algunos coqueteos, todos buscaban la forma de pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban al misterioso Lord Black.

Draco Malfoy con su sequito de amigos los cuales eran los herederos de varias casas sangre puras, conversaban sobre Quidditch bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres, pues debían cuidar cada cosa que hacían para no avergonzar a sus familias.

Fudge conversaba animadamente con Albus Dumbledore e incluso aprovechaba para pedirle uno que otro consejo.

Harry Potter, enfundado en túnicas de gala se veía claramente incomodo por haber sido arrastrado ahí por su director, platicaba con Neville Longbottom, y algunos otros como Oliver Wood, Hanna Abott y Susan Bons.

Al ser un gran evento Rita Sketcher era seguida por cuatro vuela plumas que no dejaban de rasgar frenéticamente las hojas de las libretas de notas, los fotógrafos junto a ella tomaban fotos de cada cosa y persona que veían.

Miembros del Winzengamot charlaban con Walburga.

A las ocho y media el tan esperado momento llego.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, todos contuvieron el aliento y entonces lo vieron entrar.

Un joven no mayor a 20 años de ojos azul zafiro brillantes y profundos, sus cabellos negros atados en una coleta bajo con un lazo negro, de piel ligeramente pálida y rasgos aristócratas.

Vestía un chaqué negro hecho de seda de acromantula, en combinación con el chaleco y la corbata tipo pañuelo en gris oscuro, los botones eran de oro al igual que el escudo de la familia Black bordado.

Iba acompañado de una joven, la chica era sumamente hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado, largo hasta sus caderas y ondulado, sujeto por dos peinetas. Sus ojos eran cual plata liquida chispeantes y llenos de vida, perfecta piel de porcelana y esbelta figura.

Ella llevaba un impresionante vestido verde botella de finos tirantes, con escote corazón y de corte sirena, hecho de seda de araña, el material se aferró a cada curva, avivando sus muslos en una falda que brillaba de manera sutil, como si estuviera rociada de polvo de diamantes.

Un collar de oro blanco con un diamante en rombo, a juego con unas pequeñas arracadas y gruesos brazaletes.

La pareja se veía radiante, en vez de vestir las clásicas túnicas de gala habían optado por un vestuario más moderno marcando así una nueva moda.

Pansy Parkinson miro embelesada a Sasuke, y una gran ola de lujuria la recorrió, de soslayo miro a las demás brujas jóvenes y con desagrado notó que todas lo miraban igual que ella, frunció el ceño pero al igual que a ella había solo una cosa o en este caso persona que evitaba que le saltarán encima, y era esa rubia que llevaba del brazo.

Magos de todas las edades devoraron con la mirada a la rubia, pero como era usual Luna era ajena a lo que provocaba.

Los anfitriones se mezclaron con los invitados saludando y agradeciendo su presencia, por recomendación de Walburga y para seguridad de ella, Luna fue presentada como Cristel Black.

Una bruja-veela griega, obviamente sangre pura y para consternación y decepción de las brujas también como su esposa.

Los primeros a los que se acercó la joven pareja, tal como lo dictaba el protocolo, fueron los familiares sanguíneos más cercanos al heredero.

Narcisa Malfoy dio dos delicados besos en las mejillas de su recién descubierto sobrino perdido.

—Eres idéntico a tu padre— exclamo ella. — ¿Verdad Lucius?

A su lado su marido asintió mientras Draco analizaba al azabache preguntándose si sería una persona digna para ser su primo.

—El mismo cabello, porte y por supuesto la elegancia, aunque también debes de tener la belleza de tu madre.

—Probablemente— dijo Sasuke. — Aunque me temo eso nunca lo sabré, el orfanato en el que crecí no tenía registros de ella.

—Pobre criado en un orfanato— exclamó una horrorizada Narcisa. — Espero que al menos te hayan tratado bien. Por favor querido si necesitas algo o tienes cualquier duda, puedes acudir a nosotros y encantados te ayudaremos en lo que podamos después de todo somos familia.

Si, los Malfoy querían ser los primeros en obtener una alianza con el joven heredero.

—El inicio del nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts está cerca, Draco te ayudará para que te adaptes más rápido y por supuesto te explicará las amistades correctas que un Black debe tener— dijo Lucius.

—Estoy seguro que terminarás en Slytherin, nuestro círculo cercano de amigos te recibirán, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte primo.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Draco, un chiquillo egocéntrico y presumido sólo un niño mimado al igual que la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban en ese instante.

No comprendía porque su abuela había insistido en hacer esa fiesta, había sido una pérdida de tiempo y un despilfarro innecesario de dinero, a su parecer era una bola de tontos.

A su lado Luna sólo sonreía encantadoramente y hablaba solo cuando alguien se dirigía expresamente a ella, no porque él se lo haya prohibido, sino porque ella misma propuso eso pues no quería arriesgarse a que su identidad fuera descubierta.

Los invitados la tomaron como una dulce y tímida joven, incluso algunos creyeron que tal vez no entendía el idioma, pero nadie rebatió el comportamiento callado de la bruja.

—Por supuesto— respondió cortésmente a las palabras de Draco y tras una sonrisa se retiró junto con Luna, con la excusa de que su joven esposa deseaba beber algo.

Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Sasuke, el mago era la viva imagen de Regulus y aquella bruja junto a él era la viva imagen su madre Pandora, así es, él reconoció perfectamente a Luna.

Sonrió tal vez la oscura fama de los Black cambiaría para bien.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. — Exclamo el anciano mago cuando tuvo a la pareja frente a él.

—Ethel Regulus Black y mi esposa Cristel Black— respondió el estrechando su mano.

—Oh la joven Lovegood— dijo y Luna sonrió como solo ella lo hacía, ante esto Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Usted la conoce?— Preguntó lentamente con un tono peligroso en su voz.

—Por supuesto— respondió el anciano— la señorita estudia en mi escuela, pertenece a Ravenclaw. Supongo que también lo veré este año en la escuela joven Black.

—Probablemente— asintió el azabache. — Si nos disculpa debemos continuar saludando a los invitados.

—Por supuesto adelante.

La joven pareja se retiró, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a la rubia y ella asintió imperceptiblemente.

Augusta Longbottom junto con otras brujas quedaron conforme con el azabache, a su parecer él era todo lo que un joven mago debía ser.

Apuesto, caballeroso, atento, amable pero no demasiado, consiente de su alrededor con un cercano y a la vez distante trato con sus semejantes, capaz de ser neutral cuando era necesario y fiel a sus creencias

El perfecto caballero, aunque su esposa no se quedaba atrás era una bruja que reunía todas las características de una dama, era una persona distinguida, con gracia, atractivo, segura de sí misma, calmada, con encanto y naturalidad que mantenía la atención de cualquiera sobre ella.

La pareja era la perfecta muestra de la elegancia misma tal como debía ser.

La velada transcurrió agradablemente, el primer baile protagonizado por los anfitriones, la cena con un brindis a favor de la pareja Black, pláticas y promesas de visitas, así como el restablecer antiguas alianzas.

Los flashes brillaban por doquier y una molesta Rita Skeeter no dejaba de solicitar una entrevista a Sasuke y Luna para tener todos los "jugosos detalles."

A las 3:30 de la mañana, Sasuke y Luna despedían a los últimos invitados, los cuales convenientemente eran los Malfoy. Ellos habían esperado hasta el final de la velada con la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con el muchacho, pero gracias a la pronta intervención de Walburga alegando que los jóvenes tenían asuntos pendientes temprano y por lo tanto debían descansar, tuvieron que marcharse.

Tras haberse cambiado las ropas y en la comodidad de su cama Luna esperaba a Sasuke, cuando sintió el peso de la cama del lado contrario hundirse se giró a verlo.

— ¿Crees que me hayan reconocido?

El la miro un instante.

—No— afirmó el y ella lo miro interrogante. — Después de nuestra primera noche juntos en la intimidad, la magia de mi familia obligó a tu parte veela despertar haciendo que tu aspecto físico se alterará, nadie podrá reconocerte.

—Cuando ingrese a Hogwarts lo harán.

—Lo resolveremos, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Ella asintió y después de dirigirle una última mirada cerró sus ojos y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

Había tantas cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado pues trate de mezclar a una persona del carácter de Sasuke en una fiesta de sociedad, sé que esperaban más reacciones de parte de nuestros personajes favoritos pero lastimosamente no las puse el capítulo había sido más largo así que solo viene la de los principales excepto Harry pues la de él se mostrara después.**

**Como muchos se dieron cuenta a nuestra adorada Luna le agregue un nombre y eso es porque era necesario, les dejo su significado **

**Cristel: La de claro pensamiento. Es de origen griego y significa transparente, brillante y pura.**

**Bueno no olviden comentar, espero les haya gustado y no doy fecha de actualización porque francamente no sé cuándo sea pero prometo que ser pronto.**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**

**Bye bye.**


	9. Anuncio

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí, más de 2 años de hecho.

Quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por la larga espera, y también quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo en mandarme un mensaje y preguntar por mi estado de salud. O los que comentaron mis historias.

Solo diré lo mismo que le dije a uno de ustedes por medio de un mensaje, fue por motivos de salud.

A los 17 años descubrí los fanfiction a los 19 me volví miembro en varias comunidades y empecé a escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, desde lo más hermoso hasta lo más absurdo, escribía en cualquier lado, en hojas, en mi celular, en un cuaderno.

Desgraciadamente cuando tenía 18 años sufrí una fuerte depresión que me mantuvo más de un año fuera de este mundo, por así decirlo me encerré dentro de mí misma, realmente fue un año muy difícil, no están para escucharlo ni yo para decirlo pero la razón fue tonta.

Amor, yo caí en una depresión muy fuerte la cual arrastre hasta mis 23 años, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Sin embargo no fue lo único sino varias cosas, el estrés del trabajo, la muerte de mi abuela, problemas familiares problemas médicos como mi anemia.

Llegando al punto en que no pude más y colapse.

Requeri ayuda y poco a poco salí adelante, pero algo cambió ya no fui la misma, sé que no soy la única pero este mundo del fanfiction, el anime, etcétera; todo eso se volvió parte de mí, fue mi escape de la realidad cuando lo necesite, fue donde me ocultaba y escondía de mi realidad, fue donde acudía cuando tenía que llorar.

Los últimos dos años tuve fuertes cambios en mi vida, puedo decir que cambie tanto emocional como mentalmente.

La parte buena es que ya me siento mejor conmigo misma y puedo continuar, la parte mala es que todo este mundo que me mantenía cuerda dejó de tener el mismo impacto para mí, recuerdo perfectamente que hace años las ideas brotaban una tras otra y que no podía parar de escribir hasta que mi mano dolía, si revisan mi celular podrán ver más de 13 ideas diferentes de varias historias. Desde una historia de la hija de Voldemort hasta un crossover de Caballeros del Zodiaco y Naruto,ahora no es lo mismo esas ideas, esa imaginación, ese entusiasmo ya no están

Los capítulos que me tomaba terminarlos en un día ahora me cuesta más tiempo.

Un solo capítulo me tomó 3 meses hacerlo, no puedo escribir las ideas no brotan, en otra actualización de una de mis historias tuve tres versiones diferentes y al final lo que hice fue juntar todo y organizarlo de manera que no se viera como un disparate.

Sigo leyendo fics no lo niego me hacen reír , y eso lo pueden notar por los más de 1000 historias favoritas que hay en mi cuenta, me decepcionó mucho y me entristece cuando borran o descontinúan una historia.

Suena hipócrita de mi parte pero no era mi intención dejar abandonado este sitio tanto tiempo pero me vi forzada, ahora no sé si pueda terminar mis historias traté de reeditar las que ya tenía terminadas pero no podía acabar, trate de continuar las que tengo publicadas pero tampoco puedo, no se si continuare.

Si les soy sincera he pensado seriamente darlas en adopción, o dejarlas simplemente así, pero sé que todos ustedes estarán decepcionados.

Por eso publico esto para que sepan que no me olvidado de ustedes aquí sigo, no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar ni cuanto tardare en concluirlas , después de todo sólo tengo un capítulo completo y el final de otra historia.

Espero que entiendan, me voy a esforzar lo prometo.

Gracias por su apoyo y por su espera.

Atte: Ayumiku 24


End file.
